Aloha Kaua (May There Be Love Between Us)
by JessieEmerlee92
Summary: What do you do when your in love with your best friend? What do you do when your also in an abusive relationship and want nothing more than the man you really love to save you?
1. oi hoaloha (best friend)

**'oi hoaloha (best friend)**

Jessica Wilson considered the Five-0 team as family. Three years ago when she'd come back to Hawaii she was introduced to the team through her best friend, Steve. She soon discovered that these people were the most loving and caring people she had ever come into contact with. Of course she already knew that about Steve McGarrett though, going to his house for tea as a child and playing on the beach chasing each other until they could hardly breathe, were some of the fondest memories she had. They still remained friends and had regular contact as they grew up and she moved to the UK for a while after her parents had died but the day she came back to announce she was moving back to Hawaii for good was the day Steve would remember for the rest of his life. Knowing he would get the honour of seeing her as much as he wanted every day made him happy, very happy. Three years on and she had become close with the team yet Steve still wanted more with her, always had but they all knew about her dick of a boyfriend, Ryan. They all hated him, especially Steve, but held their tongues but why a beautiful girl would be with someone like that waste of space was a question he asked himself every single day. She was now the manager of a bar in Hawaii and loved it. She loved meeting new people and of course the team now found themselves in there a lot more after work.

It was a Tuesday morning and she'd promised the team she'd go see them before starting work herself. As she swung her car into the parking space next to the all familiar silver Camaro she thought back to the previous night which made her shiver at the sheer thought of what she would be welcomed with again tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Night Before*<strong>

_She parked her car outside the garage door and breathed a sigh knowing that he was probably sat in his usual chair angry and drunk which was a regular occurrence for Ryan. She had been working when Steve and Danny had decided to go see her. They'd all lost track of time as they chatted and it was now late. She switched off the engine, grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and looked at herself in the mirror. Surely she deserved better than this?_

_As she got out she caught sight of the curtain twitching as if someone had been watching her. 'Typical' she thought to herself as she walked up the front steps and grabbed the door handle. Putting on the brave face that she was used to using every single day of her life she took off her shoes and began to walk through the house to see where her partner was sitting this time waiting to grill her for being late. _

"_Aloha" she shouted throughout the house waiting for him to respond._

"_Am in here" she heard him shout from the living room which she began to walk towards. As she entered the room she saw him sat in the recliner seat watching football and she took notice of the several empty bottles of beer lying all over the place. She forced herself to give him a small smile as she remained stood in the doorway. _

"_Wheere you beeen? I've been sat herrre for houuurs waiting for yooou to come home and doooo my tea!" he slurred as he waved his beer around a bit too forcefully. _

"_I had to work late; couldn't you have put something in? There's loads of food in the freezer" and almost instantly she regretted even asking him. _

"_What? Could I have put something in she says! Are you really that stupid girl?" and she saw his eyes get bigger with every word. _

"_I didnt mean it that way, I can put something on now?" she tried her best to calm him down; she was so sick of this routine every night. _

"_EVERY DAY YOU SPEND YOUR TIME WITH THAT HOALOHA OF YOURS, NOT ME YOUR PARTNER, BUT THAT SO CALLED BUDDY OF YOURS. THE LEAST YOU COULD DO FOR BEING SUCH A LAPUWALE WOMAN IS MAKE MY TEA" he screamed and by this time he was right in her face holding her by her neck as she was pinned between him and the door. _

"_Steve is a friend, has been since us being children you know that" she replied struggling to breathe properly. Ryan scoffed and looked at her with a smirk on his face "you make me laugh you know... how you play off that you don't love him, that you don't want to leave me and go with him. You'd like that wouldn't you?" and once again his grip tightened around her throat. _

_Without thinking about where it may have led she managed to splutter out "maybe i would" and all of a sudden she could see where it was going. It was as if a red cloud had descended upon Ryan and the next thing she knew she was being smacked so hard on her left cheek she fell to the floor hitting her face on the side table as she did. Trying to regulate her breathing and trying to concentrate on anything but the pain Ryan grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back and all she saw was his face snarling and his arm pulled back ready to punch her. But he didnt, he scoffed and laughed._

"_You aren't even worth it, go do something useful if you can manage it" as he let go of her hair and stumbled back into the front room to watch the TV. She managed to stand up and make it up the stairs with her legs that felt like jelly beneath her and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She wiped away a tear that had fallen and looked at herself in the mirror and at the bruise that was already starting to form underneath her eye. She really did deserve better than this and she knew it, she just had to find a way to get out once and for all. Her phone was still in her pocket as she felt it vibrate. She pulled it out and saw she had a text off the one man who could make everything right but she knew she would never be good enough for someone like Steve. After all she was reminded everyday by Ryan that no one else would ever want her. _

"_Thanks for the drink tonight. Doughnuts are on you tomorrow morning by the way, love your 'oi hoaloha x" _

_She smiled softly to herself as she closed her phone and ran herself a bath hoping that the hot water would help her relax and that maybe tomorrow she could finally create a plan that would help her get out of this mess._

* * *

><p>*Hoaloha – beloved friend<p>

*Lapuwale – worthless

*'oi hoaloha – best friend


	2. kokua (help)

**kokua (help)**

It was the morning after and she realised she hadn't been to sleep. She looked over to where Ryan lay. It had been about 5 in the morning he had stumbled up the stairs and threw himself on the bed as she pretended to be fast asleep. She was still wide awake at 6:30 am when her alarm went off causing Ryan to groan in anger and turn over. She shook her head and made her way into the bathroom. She started the shower and took a minute to look at herself in the mirror again. Her eye was now a nice shade of purple and she groaned knowing that she would have to find a suitable explanation that people would actually believe.

She removed her pyjamas which consisted of a vest that seemed to highlight her ample breasts and shorts which just covered her bum and let down her hair from the messy bun it was in and stood underneath the hot water. Her hair was a nice length, almost to the middle of her back and coloured dark brown with blonde tips. She liked it, Steve loved it and she found herself smiling as she remembered how he had looked at her all day when she had got it done making her feel so special, Ryan didn't like it but it was the one thing she felt she had control over so she chose to ignore that. She turned the shower off, instantly missing the feel of the hot water washing over her body allowing her to relax just a little bit. She grabbed the towel that hung near the shower and wrapped it around her. After drying her hair and styling it into a neater formal bun she started on her makeup whilst trying to minimise the bruise as much as she possibly could. She realised that the bruise wasn't going to disappear completely so put on her outfit. She loved the fact that she could wear cute summery outfits due to it being constant sunshine which was just another perk of working and living in Hawaii. She left the bathroom and walked past the bedroom where she saw Ryan lay there half naked fast asleep and soon the happiness of wearing clothes she liked and thinking about the sunshine left. She knew it was wrong that she worked for the both of them, she knew that it wasn't fair that she worked long hours while he got to stay at home and do nothing but she honestly didnt see a way out and if she did who knows what would happen.

She made her way downstairs, grabbed her bag from the sofa, made sure her car keys were in there and went outside locking the front door behind her. Every morning she looked at her car and smiled because she genuinely loved it, she had worked hard to pay for it and it really was her pride and joy.

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV*<strong>

Steve felt anxious. He didnt quite know why but he knew Jess hadn't replied to his text last night which was unusual for her. He was going over some paperwork when Danny walked in and stood in front of his desk. Steve looked up and saw Danny just stood there smiling.

"Do you ever knock?" asked Steve which caused Danny to smile even more. "What are you so happy about?" to which he got no reply but yet a bigger smile. "DANNY! What are you smiling about?" which caused Danny to jump.

"Jeeez, what the hell is wrong with you? I, personally, am very happy because Rachel is letting me have Grace for the night! But putting that aside what has rattled your cage this morning?" Danny asked whilst watching Steve rub his temples and sigh.

"Nothing's wrong Danny, I'm fine" he replied wishing for just a bit more peace and quiet. "Aaaaah, so that's why you're looking like you're about to explode at any minute" Danny taunted and chuckled. He turned around and began to make his way out when he heard Steve ask "You heard off Jess this morning?" which made him stop and face Steve again.

"Nope not this morning, is that what's up with you?" and Steve could see the beginning of a smirk cross his face. "Nothings up with me Danny, just wondering why she hasn't text or called this morning. She usually does right?" which seemed to make Danny think along the same lines as Steve.

"Yeah your right, but you did tell her it was her turn to get breakfast so maybe the queues long? Relax man, your lover will be here soon" and he ran out of the office quick enough to miss the pen that Steve had chucked towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

The queue in the bakery wasn't long at all yet she found herself parked outside Five-0 headquarters just staring at it. She knew that she would have to brace herself for the endless questions about her eye, even the woman behind the counter in the bakery had asked a couple of times. She grabbed the bag of doughnuts and coffees from the passenger seat, and locked her car before putting her keys away and walking towards the front doors. She greeted the receptionist and a few other colleagues with a simple "Aloha" and saw the looks she got towards her eye. She knew then that she really did have to brace herself.

Opening the doors to the Five-0 office she made her way to the central table and placed the food and drinks down before grabbing her own coffee. She was just about to take a sip of the warm drink she had been looking forward to when she was startled by Steve coming out of his office and shouting "Jess!"

She placed her coffee back on the table and turned around to face him as Kono, Chin and Danny began to leave their offices and make their way towards her. Instantly Steve frowned and picked up his pace towards her. She smiled softly and said "Morning" to them all trying to at least act a little bit normal. He took her face in his hands and glared at her.

"What the hell happened Jess?" he asked her as he ran his thumb over the bruise. She winced as it did still hurt and her mind went blank as to what story she could use. "Oh i was just cleaning out some stuff from the back room last night, tripped over some boots and ended up hitting myself with the table" she replied with a little chuckle whilst waving her hand as if to show that there was no need to fuss. She could tell he didnt buy it at all but still he chose to let it go as it was obvious she wasn't going to tell him the truth. He smiled at her and glanced at the bag of doughnuts and coffees behind her "you got breakfast" and she smiled back at him whilst laughing "well i did seem to remember last night receiving a delightful text off my so called oi hoaloha reminding me it was my turn". He grinned and removed his coffee from the tray whilst thinking to himself how much he hated it when she called him her best friend. Not because it wasn't true but how he wished it was so much more. Deep down he knew who had done that to her face and it angered him so much but until she asked him for help he vowed not to interfere. Steve smiled at her again once more and made his way back towards his office.

She heard him answer his phone with the familiar "McGarrett" she heard every day and turned around back to her coffee which to her luck was now cold. Danny spoke making her look at him "he cares about you, that's all. Jeez when i came in he nearly bit my head off just because you hadn't contacted him. We do all worry though, just know we're here when you need us" and he rested his hand on her shoulder as she smiled at him and managed to get a small "thank you" out. She watched him return to his office as she let out a deep breath and thought that maybe she should let them in and help... she just didnt know whether to take the risk or not.

After a hard day of work all Jess wanted to do was relax. She'd finished work early at the bar and was looking forward to just going to sleep. Grabbing her bag from the back room she said goodnight to her staff and headed outside to get in her car. Steve and the team were stood outside arguing about whether they should go for a drink or not. Danny instantly said yes as Rachel had phoned him up during the afternoon to let him know he couldn't have Grace that night because she was feeling "sick" and Kono and Chin soon followed with a yes too as they simply just needed a drink. Steve turned his head as she left the bar and smiled.

"You comin Jess?" he asked her as he attempted to show her his best puppy dog eyes, "come on it'll be fun!"

Jess was battling with herself. She could either go out and have fun or go home and save herself the trouble that would be waiting for her. However it didnt take her long to decide as she soon found herself following the rest of them back inside the bar where Kamekona later met them.

It had been about two and a half hours since they had got to the bar and Jess had truly let her hair down. She had perhaps had one too many Mai Tai's but at this point she really didnt care. She was laughing and having fun just as Steve had promised. Kamekona was telling everyone about his shaved ice business which he tended to do every time they went out and Jess stood up to go to the bar to order herself another drink. As she stood up she stumbled which earned her a "Woahhhh someone's drunk" from Danny and a few chuckles from the others. She could see Steve watching her every move as she smiled and tried to walk in a straight line. Halfway to the bar she felt a warm hand on her lower back and she turned to the right to see the man she truly loved smiling back at her "couldn't let you walk all the way over here all alone now could I" he said to her as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I suppose not McGarrett. I think I need to slow down on the drinking, maybe water would be a better choice this time" she said as she laughed to herself. Steve suddenly had a great idea "actually you know what, come on, I know something that'll sober you up" as he grabbed her hand and led her to the beach behind the bar. She tried her best to keep up with him but being drunk made this task ever so difficult. "Steve, slow down, I..." and she found herself speechless as she was faced with an empty beach, the distant sound of the music from the bar, what seemed to be the largest moon she had ever seen and she couldn't help but smile. "Wow, this is beautiful" she said quietly as Steve looked at her and nodded. "Come on, we'll sit down for a bit" and she followed Steve to a sun lounger that was placed in the middle of the beach. They both sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder as they both looked out towards the ocean and all of a sudden she just blurted it out.

"Steve, I need help"

* * *

><p>* Aloha kakahiaka – Good morning<p>

* oi hoaloha – best friend


	3. mana'olana (hope)

**mana'olana (hope)**

**RECAP: They both sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder as they both looked out towards the ocean and all of a sudden she just blurted it out.**

"**Steve, I need help" **

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV*<strong>

After hearing those words leave her mouth his heart skipped a beat. Had she finally come to her senses about that waster of a boyfriend she had. He didnt realise he had made her feel awkward by not saying anything but so many things were running through his mind.

"Steve?" she asked quietly. He turned towards her and saw her face; her beautiful face that harboured a bruise that shouldn't have been there, a face that he longed to see every minute of every day. "What do you need help with Jess?" he asked already knowing what she needed help with.

"This bruise, the reason I didnt text you back, it's Ryan but I know you already know that" and that's where she started opening up to him about how horrible he was, how she couldn't stand going home knowing he'd be sat there drunk and angry. "I can't do it anymore Steve but I need help. I'd understand if you don't want..." and she was interrupted by a voice that didnt come from Steve.

"We'll all help you" and she turned around to see Danny, Chin and Kono stood there looking at her. Kono offered her a small smile and knelt in the sand next to Jess. "We heard it all," Kono told her, "we were coming to say goodbye before we headed home but we'll all help you, it's what family do" and that's all it took for Jess to realise that she wasn't alone. As she shed a few tears Kono, Chin and Danny gave her a hug before leaving for the night.

After a couple of minutes of sheer silence, neither one of them knowing what to say, Steve spoke up. "You aren't alone Jess, ever since we were kids I have never left you alone and I don't intend to do so now. Yeah I knew it was Ryan but I know how you hate people interfering, always have done, so I vowed to leave you alone until you came to me. I'll help you" he told her as she took his hand and smiled.

She rested her head on his shoulder again and she instantly felt safe. Steve looked on into the ocean and told himself that he was going to make this right. He was going to help his best friend, the woman he loved. "Where are you gonna stay tonight?" he asked her, worried of the answer he knew he was going to receive.

"I'll have to go home, I can't just leave. Tomorrow I'll tell him I'm gone, but when I leave I don't know where I'll go" she answered. He sighed knowing she would have to go back there tonight, he wanted nothing more than to take her home and hold her as long as possible. "Okay, well I want you to text me if anything's wrong, I mean it" he said as he lifted her chin up to look at him "tomorrow you'll tell him you're gone and you'll find me outside waiting for you. You will stay at mine, no arguments" and he smiled, happy that maybe things would turn out okay after all.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

She chuckled at Steve ordering her about like this. He'd always done it, ever since they were children. Even playing games resulted in him turning it into some kind of mission. But she liked it, it gave her that familiar sense of security that she'd always had around him. "Okay" she told him and that's all he needed to hear. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and looked at the time, 1:07am.

"Shit, Steve I gotta get back. He's gonna go mad as it is, I'll text you when it's clear. Oh god, I didnt know it was that late!" she started to panic and Steve could see. "Jess... JESS, it's okay. I'll get us a taxi and I'll drop you off. All you need to say is that you lost track of time because you're not in work tomorrow and went for a drink..." he could feel her shoulders relax a tiny bit underneath his hands and he smiled at her. He was right, she did have a couple of days off so she could, theoretically, do whatever she wanted. "Come on" he told her as she felt him wrap his jacket around her and left his arm resting on her shoulders as he led her back towards the bar.

The taxi ride was pretty silent. Both thinking about how it was all going to play out. Neither of them were stupid and didnt think for a second that Ryan was just going to open the door and let her go but both were hoping that maybe, just maybe, things would work out for them. As the taxi stopped outside her house and she had got her keys out of her bag she looked at Steve. "Thankyou for tonight, I'll text you tomorrow to let you know when to be here?" and once again her stomach was in knots thinking about how it would all go down. "Yeah do that, aloha ahiahi Jess, akahele" and she nodded and left the taxi. She waved to Steve as she got to the front door and she heard the taxi drive off. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door, taking her shoes off and locking it behind her. She called out quietly "aloha" hoping that maybe Ryan had fallen asleep and she could just save the explaining. She got no reply and felt a sudden sense of relief and she walked into the kitchen smiling to herself knowing that all she had to do now was wait until tomorrow to leave. She quietly switched on the kitchen light and jumped out her skin when she saw that Ryan was stood at the end of the kitchen island leaning forwards on the counter. Act normal, she told herself, and smiled at him before stating "you're up late, why are you stood in the dark?" and gave a small chuckle to ease the tension.

"I'm up late? You're out late..." he told her and she could easily see that he wasn't going to let this go so easy. "Well I don't have work tomorrow and Steve asked..." and she could see his face scrunch up as soon as he heard her mention Steve's name. "I just went for a few drinks with friends Ryan, nothing major" and she turned around and headed towards the stairs hoping to just get a hot shower and a night's sleep. She had made it up about 5 or 6 steps when all of a sudden she felt her leg being yanked out from underneath her causing her to hurl forward and whack her head on the stairs. "You really think that's gonna work huh?" she heard him snarl as she tried to get her bearings back from hitting the stairs so hard. He grabbed her foot again and started to pull her towards him, she could smell the alcohol on him, and she kicked out trying to get him to release her foot so she could go upstairs.

"Ryan please! Just leave it" and his grip tightened on her ankle as he brought his fist down to her face busting her lip. "Leave it? You are with another man the whole night and you want me to leave it!" and she could feel her lip throbbing as sheer pain flowed through her. "He is just a friend you know that" she screamed and finally attempted to stand up as he let go of her ankle. She was crying and looked at him "Ryan please, just stop, no more" and just like that he turned around and stumbled into the front room. She just stood there, reminding herself that she'd be okay. Come tomorrow you can go she told herself, she heard Ryan turn the TV on and open another beer so she took that as her chance to go upstairs. She skipped the shower, too tired and upset to bother, changed into her pyjamas, tied up her hair and lay on her bed. Her phone was on the bedside table and she heard it vibrate. As she sat up and grabbed her phone her screen notified her that she had a text.

"Hope you are okay, everything will work out I promise. Get some rest, Steve x"

Even in the crappiest situations he manages to make her smile with even the simplest of words. She found herself just lying there staring at the window until sleep finally consumed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aloha ahiahi – good evening<strong>

**Akahele – be careful**


	4. mahalo (thank you)

**Mahalo (Thank You)**

Steve had let everyone know the night before what they were planning on doing and everyone had been happy enough with the idea. They were family, maybe not through blood, but they looked out for one another and they wanted Jess out just as much as she did.

Jess woke up to her phone vibrating letting her know that she had a text. She blinked a few times and rubbed her jaw which was sore after being hit last night and her lip was still throbbing. She opened up her phone and started to smile but soon realised that smiling caused her pain due to her lip being cut. But she just couldn't help it.

"Today's the day :) " was all it said and that's all she needed to see. Suddenly all memories of last night were erased and she concentrated on the day at hand. But then she cursed herself. How stupid could she be! She had opened up her phone and smiled herself stupid to a text without thinking that Ryan may have been at her side however when she turned around she found the bed to be empty. Only other possible explanation was that he had passed out downstairs and not made it up which did make it easier for her to get ready and get a bag together. She looked at the time, it was 8:30am so she text Steve back to let him know that she wasn't backing out and that she did genuinely want out of this horrible situation she was in.

":) pick me up at 9:30?" and instantly she felt like a teenager, eagerly waiting for his response. You wouldn't think she had known him practically all her life yet now at the age of 29 as soon as she got a reply she found herself flipping open the phone all giddy like a child at Christmas "will do x". With that she shut her phone, placed it back on the bedside table and went to get a shower whilst remaining quiet so as to not wake him downstairs. Her lip was red with a small cut but she just went straight past the mirror into the hot spray of the water eager to get ready and get out of here. After finishing in the shower she went through her usual routine of drying her hair, putting it up into a messy bun, did her make up and put on her clothes. Walking back into the bedroom she looked at her phone. She had spent more time in the shower and getting ready than she thought. It was now 9:10am and she had twenty minutes to get a bag together and leave. Everything was looking up for her. She grabbed the big holdall from underneath the bed and began to put her clothes into it, her shoes, work clothes and any essentials she needed. Any other small material things she could replace, she just wanted out. 9:25am the clock now read and she made her way downstairs and placed her bag by the door. Picking up her handbag that had been left near the door from the previous night she checked her car keys were there and her purse and waited. She knew she'd have to come back for the car but right now the most important thing for her to do was leave both Ryan and this house.

Suddenly she heard movement in the front room and her heart beat a little faster. Ryan appeared at the door and gazed at her. "Where do you think your goin?" he asked with a confused look on his face. She took a deep breath, knowing that Steve would be here soon so she could tell Ryan the truth. "I'm going. Leaving. I've had enough, you treat me like shit and I'm through with it, pomaika'i finding someone who'll put up with all of this" and as she finished talking she heard the familiar roar of the Camaro pull up. She opened up the door before Ryan even had chance to think and take in what she had said, grabbed her bags and proceeded outside.

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV* <strong>

Steve had every intention of waiting in the car, letting Jess put her stuff in the back and getting in but as soon as he pulled up and saw Jess leaving with that piece of shit following her he got out and rested his arms on the top of his car on the driver's side and watched.

"Aaaah it all makes sense now" he heard Ryan shout after her. Jess looked at Steve and walked straight past him in silence to put her things in the boot. This was when he clocked the new cut on her lip. "Once a whore, always a whore right Jess?" and he watched Ryan walk up to her and grab her by the wrist. She struggled to get him to let go. Steve slowly made his way round the car to where both Jess and Ryan were stood.

"Does it make you feel big and macho?" Steve asked which got Ryan's attention. Ryan glared at him struggling to think who would even dare question him when it came to him and his girlfriend. "Does what make me feel big and macho huh? Come on big guy, ask me again" as he squared up to Steve knowing fully well that there was a pretty big size difference between them both with Steve having the advantage. Steve chuckled to himself as he answered him "does it make you feel big hitting women?". Jess watched as she could see Ryan reach the point of anger where he'd usually lash out at her. "What I do in MY house is of no concern to you" which again made Steve laugh which only seemed to anger Ryan more. Steve finished laughing and answered "it's not your house though is it? She pays for everything" he told him as he pointed at Jess. "She does everything for you and that's how you repay her. Your nothing man" and that's all it took for Ryan to swing at Steve catching his face. Jess gasped at what was unfolding and started to panic. Steve had remained calm throughout the whole episode yet suddenly found himself flying towards Ryan in a rage. All his pent up anger as to what this weak little man had put the woman Steve truly loved through seemed to unfold onto Ryan's face. Steve was in such a trance he didnt even hear the sirens that were gradually getting louder and louder as they neared the scene. He could have stayed there hitting him all day and night only one voice made him stop "Steve". Whilst Ryan lay there coughing up blood that had made its way to his mouth from his possibly broken nose, Steve turned to look at her. She stood there looking at him and he knew right then and there that this woman was his. He could protect her, love her and do everything she needed. He took one last look at Ryan before standing up and making his way over to Jess.

"Don't even think about contacting her. You do and I will personally come back and kill you" and as he finished his sentence the local police department pulled up sirens blaring. Sergeant Duke Lukela and another couple of officers raced towards Ryan to place him in handcuffs and led him towards the police cars.

"How did they know to get here?" Jess asked still facing the police cars and watching Ryan being led to the back door. "I told them I was coming, I knew he wasn't going to just let you go so I asked for back up but to give me enough time to see how it was all going to go down" he looked at Jess and turned her face towards his "hey, it's done. He's gone. He won't touch you again I promise. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" and a single tear ran down her face as she smiled at him. There it was again. That feeling of safety he brought everytime he was near. "Come on, let's go home yeah?" he asked as he shut the boot and with that they both walked towards his car and got in.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

They pulled up at Steve's house and as she got out of the car she was greeted with many memories flooding back to her. Nights they had spent sitting on the beach at the back of the house drinking, swimming, and chatting. All the time wishing they were something more than just best friends. She was just stood staring at the house with a small smile on her face as Steve shut the boot making her snap out of the trance she was in and look towards him. "I'm guessing by the smile on your face that you're gonna be alright here?" he asked whilst grinning and she nodded enthusiastically as they both chuckled and walked towards the front door.

She was stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around as she heard him come down the stair s talking to her. "So you know where everything is, I've made the guest room up for you. You want me to make you something to eat?" Steve asked her once he'd set her bags in her room. She smiled softly at him as he reached the bottom step. "Thankyou" she said quietly "thank you for everything Steve" and he returned her smile. "You don't have to thank me, I'll always be here Jess, whether you like it or not" and she chuckled as he brought her in his arms giving her a hug and kissing her on the top of her head. She brought herself out of the hug and told him "I'm gonna go for a shower, I need one after today, I'll be down soon" and he nodded as he watched her disappear up the stairs.

She just stood under the hot water thinking about the day's events. Yeah they could have gone better, she knew that, but what mattered was that she was here, safe. She finished in the shower, tied up her damp hair and put on her pyjamas. Her makeup had gone leaving the fading bruise under her eye on show and the cut on her lip seemed to have become a lot brighter and a lot more angry looking. She sighed and made her way downstairs finding herself walking into the kitchen where she found Steve at the back sliding doors that led on to the beach holding two beers up. "Just like old times?" he asked her and she nodded and grinned at him whilst following him outside.

* * *

><p>pomaika'i – good luck<p> 


	5. halia aloha (cherished memory)

**hali'a aloha (cherished memory)**

**RECAP: She sighed and made her way downstairs finding herself walking into the kitchen where she found Steve at the back sliding doors that led on to the beach holding two beers up. "Just like old times?" he asked her and she nodded and grinned at him whilst following him outside.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

Carefree and relaxed was what Jess was feeling right now as she sat lounging on the sun lounger next to Steve drinking her beer. After he had suggested that they come outside like old times she couldn't help but smile like a child in a sweet shop. She spun around on the lounger so she was sat back and just gazed in awe at how many stars were out tonight. With the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach and the crackle of the fire that was burning in front of them she could only describe it as perfect. Right then in that moment, for her, was utter perfection.

"I got the day off work tomorrow" she heard Steve say as she turned her head to look at him. "You did?" she asked as she looked at his face. He had a tiny bruise on his right cheek where Ryan had hit him but he was still as handsome as ever.

"Yeah I did," he told her as he faced the ocean again and she could see that he was still smirking. She spun around on her lounger so she was sat on the side facing him "what are you smirking about McGarrett?" she asked anxious to know what he was up to.

He laughed and looked at her again still with the same smirk on his face that he had before, "I'm just thinking that it's nice to finally have you back. And I get you all day tomorrow, just like when we were younger." She gave him a small smile; she had to hand it to him. He was right. It was nice to be back, to feel free and be able to do whatever she pleased. It was late; she was tired after everything that had happened today so she spoke up. "Steve I'm gonna head to bed. Im so tired after today" and she stood up looking out at the ocean once more. She turned back towards Steve to find that he was now eye level and pretty close to her face. She lost herself looking into his hazel eyes and it took everything she had not to kiss him right there and then.

He smiled at her, almost as if to show he was thinking the exact same thing and turned to go inside. She followed him in and locked the doors behind her. She put her empty bottle in the bin near the counter and left Steve washing pots she assumed he had used before she got there. She climbed the stairs and found the guest room. She walked inside and sat on the bed and took the time to look around and see if anything had changed since the last time she had visited which happened to be years ago. She spotted a picture that was new on the bedside table and leaned over the bed to reach it. She gasped when she saw it and her eyes filled with tears.

The picture was of a group of people with both her and Steve, both young children, stood in the middle of them laughing. It wasn't the two of them in the picture that caught her attention though. Both her parents and Steve's parents were in the picture. She hadn't even realised there had been a picture taken of all of them, she knew that they were all good friends because that's how Steve and her initially met but she had never seen this picture before. Both sets of parents were looking at her and Steve in the picture and the smiles on their faces said it all.

"Figured you could use some friendly faces right about now," she heard Steve say and she looked up to see him leant against the doorframe. She couldn't even speak she was speechless. He smiled and pulled away from the doorframe to sit next to her on the bed. "My mum was convinced that someday we'd both grow up to be married with keiki as she always told me," he chuckled softly at the memory. She had managed to stop crying and looked at Steve sat next to her.

He wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek and kept his hand placed against her cheek as he just looked into her deep blue teary eyes. Next thing she knew his lips were placed against hers softly. Her hand reached up and covered his and he pulled away. It was a small kiss, but Steve knew not to push too much and she was grateful. "Get some rest, we'll go swimming together tomorrow or whatever you want to do," he told her as he stood up and headed towards the door. He turned back to her; he spent a few seconds just looking at her before he smiled, "Night Jess".

"Night," she whispered back to him before he closed the door. Her heart was beating so fast.

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV*<strong>

He left the guest room happy. It took everything he had not to take the kiss further but he knew she had been through a long day and she had stuff on her mind. He thought back again to the memory of his mother telling him that he should 'marry the girl as soon as they were old enough'. His parents loved Jess and so did he. He just had to wait for the right time to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

A sense of relaxation and safety washed over Jess as she woke the next morning. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the photo she found last night on the bedside table. She smiled to herself and played over the words that Steve had said to her the night before that his mum wanted nothing more than for them to marry and have children. It was sweet to think that even his mother knew they loved each other even from that young age. And then she remembered the kiss. A certain sense of dread then replaced the relaxed sense she felt before. What if he avoids her? What if it's ruined everything and she has to go?

All fear was set aside when she heard through the door, "Jessica Wilson, you have 30 minutes to get yourself ready and downstairs or I will go to the beach without you," she chuckled hearing Steve try his best to make himself sound authoritative. "Yes sir," she shouted back to him as she heard him laugh and carry on down the stairs. She was happy that she had brought her swim stuff silently thanking god that she didnt have to sit on the beach in pyjamas or work clothes. So with that she continued to the shower and got herself ready.

She stood at the top of the stairs just staring down at the bottom step. She had on a black monokini that was pretty low in the front and had the back cut out with her floppy beach hat. Her hair was styled in soft beachy waves which were unusual for her as she usually just stuck it up. She had put a tiny bit of make up on, a bit of mascara to outline her eyes, a bit of lip gloss. She liked making the effort now she didnt have to explain to an abusive partner why she chose the outfit she did every day. The banging of glasses and pots downstairs in the kitchen got her interest so she went downstairs to see what was going on.

She entered the kitchen and was surprised at what she saw. The table had been set for two with bagels, fresh fruit and orange juice already there.

"I didnt know what you wanted but I...," Steve gradually stopped speaking as he turned around to face her. He just stood there looking at her which got her nervous. Did he not like it?

"Steve?" she asked anxious to know what was wrong. His eyes made their way back to hers and he smiled. "Jess, you look beautiful," he said which allowed her to blush like crazy. Yet she couldn't help but find herself with a huge grin on her face. It was nice to be complimented and not questioned. "Thankyou," she answered and went to sit down. She watched Steve run around the kitchen getting everything together for breakfast, he just had his dark blue board shorts on and she could see every muscle in his upper back move when he did. She could look at him all day and not ever get bored. She watched him come back to the table with the carton of orange juice incase they wanted more and smiled at him when he sat in front of her.

"This is great Steve," she told him reaching out for the grapes in the fruit bowl."How did I know you were going to reach for the grapes first" he chuckled. She always had done that, she loved grapes. It was all she ate when she was about 7 years old. She laughed and stuck her tongue out before she continued to eat her breakfast.

"So what do you have planned for today?" she asked him curious as to what they were going to do. Days off were usually like gold dust for the two of them but Steve had managed to get her two days off, one to leave Ryan and the other so he could spend a full day with her in the happy knowledge that he had got her back and safe. "Well I know you love the beach so I thought we could just relax outside? I've made us some food up for dinner, we could go swimming..." he told her. And a plan had never sounded so perfect to her before. "Sounds great," she told him and finished off her orange juice.

"Oh and the guys miss you. Danny's been down my ear since you left Ryan for us all to catch up so Danny, Kono and Chin are coming down later tonight after work for drinks and to see you if that's okay?" he asked her. How could she have not realised before now that she wasn't alone she thought to herself. She had some of the most caring people around her and didn't think to ask for help sooner. She must have been silent for longer than she thought because the next thing she heard was Steve asking her if she was okay. "Yeah sorry," she said quietly, "that sounds perfect." She smiled at him as she watched him stand up and take both their plates over to the sink.

She took this chance to walk outside and just stand on the back porch and look out. The sun was hot today; the waves were crashing onto the sand. In the distance she could see a few boats dotted here and there. She was lucky. Lucky to live where she did, lucky to have a job that she enjoyed and also lucky to know the people that she did. And she thought to herself that it was about time she started to accept it. A warm hand on the bottom of her back interrupted her from her thoughts as Steve asked her, "you comin?" whilst holding up the cooler he had in his right hand along with a big teethy grin on his face. She laughed and nodded as they both made their way further onto the sand.

* * *

><p>Keiki - children<p> 


	6. aloha au la oe (i love you)

**Aloha Au La 'Oe (I Love You)**

**Longer chapter...**

**Evening outfit in profile...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

She truly was having one of the best days of her life. She was walking out of the sea after swimming by herself when she spotted Steve sat on the beach towel not too far ahead of her just staring. He looked happy yet she could tell something was bothering him. There were times when they'd have trouble controlling their laughter yet then there were times where he'd be silent and just look at her as if he had something to say but didnt quite know how to put it into words. And quite frankly it was making her both curious and nervous at the same time.

"Nice swim?" she heard Steve ask as she sat herself down on the towel next to his. She smiled, "yeah it was lovely, you too scared to come in?" she joked with him as she playfully knocked his shoulder. He gazed at her and showed her that perfect smile of his that he always did, "me scared? Definitely not. I was just enjoying my view," he winked and she immediately could feel the heat in her cheeks. He smirked to himself, almost as if he was enjoying making her blush.

"What time do the guys get here?" she asked trying to change the subject onto anything other than her being Steve's 'view'. He knew what she was doing, trying to change subjects, but he humoured her. "In about an hour I think, told em I was gonna do a BBQ so of course Danny wanted to come as early as he possibly could" and with that they both chuckled knowing how much of a fan Danny was of BBQ meat. She looked down at herself, she was covered in sand, and her hair was now a curly mess with being wet and drying naturally. She had to sort herself out before everyone came. She stood up and picked up her towel and looked down at Steve, "I'm gonna go get a shower and make myself look presentable, won't be long," she smiled and started to walk back towards the house.

"Jess..." she heard Steve shout out to her. With that she turned back to look at him, "yeah?" she asked curious to know what he wanted. She could see him thinking but all she got was "never mind, clean towels are in the bathroom, I put them in before". Surely that wasn't what he was going to say? But it was obvious she wasn't getting anything more out of him at this moment in time so she smiled and continued to walk back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV*<strong>

All day they had been having fun. He'd thrown her in the sea a couple of times which led to her chasing him around the beach bringing back so many childhood memories. She was the one. There was no doubt about it, he felt carefree when he was with her; like they were the only people on earth. He found himself time and time again just looking at her, looking at how beautiful she was and how he longed for her. She stood up to go for a shower and change before the guys came and he so wanted to just tell her exactly how he felt. "Jess," he called out to her. And he bottled it. For some reason he bottled it and couldn't do it. Was it too soon? Too soon from her splitting with Ryan? He sighed after telling her some lame excuse as to what he wanted her for. He rattled his brain as to when the perfect moment would be to tell her whilst he picked up his own beach towel and headed back.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

She had left just enough time for her to get changed into some clothes after having her shower. Yet she was stood in front of the drawers that she had unpacked her clothes into trying to find something to wear. She didnt want to dress up too much as it was only food and drinks on the back porch with her closest friends yet she wanted to make an effort. She wanted to look nice for Steve. And then she shocked herself. She was trying to make herself look nice for Steve... All she wanted was for him to tell her how he felt when he called her back earlier on in the day but maybe it was all one-sided? Maybe that was just her wishing that he loved her back as much as she did him.

She decided on a cute summery night outfit which was pretty low in the front with a nice necklace and started on her hair and makeup. Her makeup was minimal, some eyeliner this time to make her eyes stand out a bit more and her hair was curly with a bit pinned up at the front to keep it from her eyes. She could hear Steve downstairs greeting the guys into the house, the familiar roar of Danny as he came in and tackled Steve, Kono and Chin laughing at the show. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. She felt pretty. But would Steve?

"You look gorgeous," came a female voice from her bedroom door. She turned to see Kono stood there; she hadn't even heard her come up. "Thanks Kono, it feels nice now I can actually make the effort without having someone hate me for it," she told her referring to Ryan. "Steve will love it," and before she turned to go to the bathroom Kono winked at her. What does that mean Jess thought to herself? How did Kono know she was trying to look nice for Steve?

She shrugged it off and started to make her way downstairs. The house was quiet to which she assumed everyone was already out in the back. She entered the kitchen and saw Danny leant against the counter texting on his phone. "Hey Danny" she greeted and with the sudden interruption he looked up whilst putting his phone away into his pocket. "WOWWWW look at you! You look great," he exclaimed as he ran to the back door. She was a bit surprised at his reaction and followed him to the door as he stood there. She heard him shout to the guys outside, "Oh my lord Steve, can we swap houses? I want the one with the pretty gal inside," and she chuckled as she heard the others joining in with the laughter. Danny stepped out to allow her room to exit and she saw Steve stood with his back to them placing the meat on the BBQ and Chin sat at the table drinking his beer. By this time Kono had come back down and was taking the seat next to Chin.

"Wow Jess!" she heard Chin say as he placed his beer back onto the table. 'Okay now I feel totally overdressed' she thought to herself a bit taken back by all the reactions. Had she over done it? Steve took one look at her and she saw his eyes open as wide as they possibly could. He was speechless. She looked gorgeous. Utter perfection was the only way he could describe her. "You look amazing," he told her. And with that she relaxed. As long as he liked it, she was okay. She smiled at Steve and went to grab a beer before joining the others sat at the table and joined them in their conversation.

Steve couldn't take his eyes off her. "Don't you have a job to do?" he heard Danny ask him as he playfully punched his shoulder. Steve looked at him and continued with putting the meat onto the BBQ. He didnt answer Danny as such, just smirked, "we are definitely not swapping houses," he told him as Danny laughed. "I figured that'd be your answer," Danny chuckled as they raised their bottles to one another and took one big swig of their beer.

It was late and they were all full and all a bit tipsy. They were all talking about cases at work which had made them laugh and one in particular had Danny nearly in tears as he remembered Steve fall off a cliff and break his arm. Of course it wasn't as funny as he made out, Steve had broken his arm after all, but being intoxicated didnt let that get in the way for him. Steve shook his head and laughed as he turned his head to look at Jess. She had held his attention all night. All he wanted to do was tell everyone to leave so he could be alone with her. He wanted her; he'd by lying if he said otherwise.

Kono stood up which caused Steve to look away from Jess, "well guys I'm gonna head home, we're all up for work early tomorrow," and with that Danny and Chin stood up too. Truthfully Jess was kind of glad that they were wrapping up the night. She had loved tonight, it really had been great but she was so tired. They all hugged and said goodnight to each other and Jess stayed in the back as Steve walked them all to the front door.

She was gathering the last of the plates outside as she heard Steve shut the front door. She entered the kitchen, placed the pots in the dishwasher and looked down the corridor to see Steve walking back. It was then she realised that he had drank a lot more than she had. He stumbled a bit coming back into the kitchen as he greeted her with a big grin. She smiled as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. She knew he'd need it.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Jess," she heard Steve say from behind her. Turning round from filling the glass she had she realised he was a lot closer than he was before. Being this close to him made her nervous. "Thankyou," she whispered looking at his face studying hers. "Here, you'll need this later on no doubt," she chuckled handing him the glass of water. He smirked but still didnt take his eyes off her. Grabbing the glass from her hand he set it down on the counter behind her. The house was silent. The only thing you could hear was the calm and steady breathing of Steve and the ever quickening breath of Jess. Bringing up his right hand he pushed a stray piece of hair from out of her face and placed his hand on her cheek.

The silence was getting to the point of being unbearable for Jess, but just as she was about to reach that point Steve had leant down and placed his lips upon hers. His lips were soft, as she had remembered from the last kiss they shared. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Steve must have noticed the tension leave her body as he took the opportunity to move even closer to her and deepen the kiss. His left hand that had been leaning on the counter behind her, almost as if to trap her in his arms was now at the bottom of her back pulling her as close to him as was possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he she heard him groan softly. Next thing she knew he had lifted her up onto the counter and placed himself in-between her legs as he continued to kiss her. She could feel Steve trying to push the kiss further. She had wanted this for so, so long and she still did but she couldn't help thinking that maybe they should wait until they were both sober.

"Steve," she tried to say but he was so in the moment he didnt take notice and continued kissing her. Placing her hands on his shoulders she pushed him a tiny bit trying to get him to pay attention, "Steve," she said again and nothing. Trying again for the third time she spoke up a bit louder than before, "Steve, please," as she broke away. He looked confused.

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV*<strong>

He was so confused and he didnt know whether it was the drink or the situation. He was completely under the impression that she had wanted this just as much as he did. And that's exactly what he asked. "I thought you wanted this?" he asked her. She remained silent for a couple of seconds which to him seemed like hours. "I do," she told him quietly as she looked down at the floor. "So what's wrong? Why did you stop?" he asked and he hadn't even noticed that his voice was getting louder with each sentence. She looked up at him and placed both her hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eyes as she told him, "Steve I want this more than anything, I just want us to do it when we have clear heads. You've had a few to drink, I'm beyond tired, and you're up early for work..." and he remained speechless. She was right. He had drunk quite a bit. Her hands left his cheeks as they were placed in between her legs again and he saw her fiddling with her nails. Something she did when she was scared or nervous. She'd done it since she was young. Then it clicked. He had scared her. Besides the drinking he had raised his voice a bit. It must have reminded her of Ryan.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed like that," he told her as he took her hands. He took his right hand and lifted her chin. "I'm sorry," he told her again. She gave him a soft smile, "It's okay, look let's get some sleep. You're up early, we can sort things out tomorrow when we've both cleared our heads?" she asked him. He didnt want to wait until tomorrow but he could tell she was tired. He nodded softly as she kissed his cheek and hopped off the counter. She touched his shoulder gently as she walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs leaving him standing at the counter.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't go another night or day without telling her. He wanted her to know. He turned and jogged to the stairs to find her half way up. "Jess," he called out to her. "Yeah?" she asked quietly as she turned to look at him.

"I love you".


	7. e akahele (be careful)

**e akahele (be careful)**

**Recap: He couldn't do it. He couldn't go another night or day without telling her. He wanted her to know. He turned and jogged to the stairs to find her half way up. "Jess," he called out to her. "Yeah?" she asked quietly as she turned to look at him. **

"**I love you"**

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV* <strong>

Her heart was pounding. He had admitted to her that he loved her. So he did feel the same as she did! She had imagined him telling her many a time and always thought of ways she would act but right now she couldn't move. She couldn't speak; her heart was beating so hard she could hear the thumping in her ears.

"Jess?" she heard Steve ask her quietly. This was her best friend. They'd grew up together, stuck together through the hard times in each other's lives and she truly didnt know what to do. She slowly came back down the stairs so she was eye level with Steve. She looked at him. He looked so nervous. She reached out with her right hand to place it on his cheek.

She could feel him gritting his teeth with her hand through his cheek. His breathing had quickened. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," she told him as she smiled. A big grin instantly consumed Steve's face as he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I needed you to know that. You don't know how much it killed me seeing you with Ryan being treated like that. I love you Jess, always have done," he told her and she crashed her lips down onto his. The kiss was laced with passion. His hand had wrapped around her neck eager to deepen the kiss. She could feel his tongue brush against her lips. His hands explored her back as he started to climb the stairs still holding her, kissing her.

They hadn't broken apart once. As Steve reached the top of the stairs with her still in his arms she pulled away. Both breathless they looked at each other. She saw that his hair was a mess due to her running her hands through it and she laughed as she straightened it out. He let her down as he took her face in his hands. She felt like a teenager who had just had their first kiss. She had butterflies, her head felt like it was going to explode and she was nervous. But one thing she did know for sure was that she had to take this slow.

"Steve... I," she began to say but was interrupted.

"I'm not going to rush anything," he told her. How did he know what she was going to say?

"I just need to know that we can give this a try," he stated his hands still holding her face.

She nodded; it's all she'd ever wanted. "I'd love that," she told him as they kissed once more. This kiss was softer than before, almost as if he was reassuring her that he'd take things slow. They broke apart.

"As much as I hate to say this, we best get some sleep," she told him. She would stay up all night if it meant she could spend every minute with him. He chuckled. She was right, they were both back at work tomorrow and the last thing they needed to be was tired.

"You need me to come back tomorrow to drop you off at work?" he asked her. He had gone back to the house she shared with Ryan the day after they had split and got her car back for her. He knew how much she loved it.

"Well I need to stop by the house before work tomorrow to get the rest of my clothes so I'll just take my car?" she told him. She was dreading going back to the house, she knew Ryan wasn't there; he had been arrested for the assaults on her. It was the house. All those bad memories inside there but it had to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV*<strong>

He really didnt want her to have to go to the house alone. But she insisted, the same as she had done when she had told him in the first place, that it was something she wanted to do on her own. He took it as a sign of her trying to get some closure on it all.

"Well I need to stop by the house before work tomorrow to get the rest of my clothes so I'll just take my car?" he heard her say and he frowned a little.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked hoping that she would just say yes and agree to it. He saw her take a deep breath and smile. "No honestly, I'll be fine. If I need a big bad navy SEAL to come rescue me, I'll get in touch with one of your friends," she joked as she winked at him. He laughed at her.

"We all know I'd be the one you would call. You just can't resist me can you?" he asked as he flexed his muscles and posed. "Oh god," she couldn't help but laugh and playfully punched him in his stomach. He doubled over a bit, exaggerating the whole situation as she was still laughing. "And on that note, god's gift, I'm going to bed," she told him as she took his face in her hands and slowly brought his face up to hers. She kissed him softly before pulling away, "Night Steve," she said softly.

He looked at her. 'Couldn't they share a bedroom now all their feelings for each other had been laid out for them both to see?' he thought to himself. But he had promised her to take this slow and that's what he was going to do. He didn't have any intentions on messing this up so he brought her in his arms to hug her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

7:03 the clock read as she got up the next morning. She had heard the front door shut with Steve leaving for work so she decided she would get up, get ready and go to the other house early before heading to work herself. She got in the shower, did her makeup, put up her hair into the usual messy top bun and put on her clothes.

She made her way downstairs to grab her phone that was charging in the kitchen. She had one text that hadn't been opened. She read the message to find that it was from Steve just after he had left this morning.

"_Be careful. Ring me if you need me no matter what. See you later x_"

It was simple but showed that he cared. She was only going to an empty house just to pick up some clothes; anyone would think she was going on a mission that ended in her most likely being dead. But it was the little things like that which had made her fall in love with him in the beginning. She decided to text him back to let him know that she had read it and understood him completely, even if there was no need to worry.

"_I will, but I'll be fine i promise! See you later x_"

She gathered up her phone and keys to put in her bag, made sure everywhere was locked, put on her boots that were near the door and headed out to her car. Putting her aviators on to shade her eyes from the burning sun, she flicked the radio on, opened the window and proceeded to drive to the house.

She pulled up to the house and took a deep breath. 'It's empty' she told herself trying to reassure both her mind and body that it was fine and her heart didnt need to be beating as hard as it was. Moving her sunglasses to the top of her head, she opened the front door and walked in. The place had been trashed, which didnt actually surprise her, Ryan had probably let his waster friends use it as a place to crash. So she set herself upon gathering her clothes and leaving. Stepping over the endless beer bottles she came to the stairs and began walking up.

She went into the guest room where the spare wardrobe was knowing there were still a few of her clothes in there so she gathered them first and set off to the bedroom she had shared with Ryan. Her face dropped and a sense of dread washed over her as she was met with the state of the room. On the wall behind the bed she saw that in red paint someone had covered it in the word 'WHORE'. She racked her brains thinking who could have done it with Ryan being in jail. Maybe it was his friends? Or maybe he was out of jail knowing that she was with Steve? Her eyes scanned the room and found a picture facing downwards. She went to pick it up and her jaw dropped in horror as she saw what had been done.

The picture was of her and Ryan and had been taken when they first got together. They were both smiling as Ryan had his arm around her. They were happy at one point, for three months she thought he was the best thing to ever happen to her until it turned sour. Her face on the picture had been scribbled at. You couldn't even see it was her anymore, just the bottom half of her body from the neck down. She couldn't stay in here any longer. She folded the picture and put it in her back pocket and quickly walked to the wardrobe to gather the rest of her stuff and immediately found herself crying. Her clothes were all torn and cut. She had nothing. She was so upset and wrapped up in thinking that maybe Ryan was out she hadn't even heard the person walk into the bedroom. They reached out to touch her and she whipped her head round and started to scream.

"Jess, JESS, it's me, ssssh, it's me Danny!" and as she recognised his voice she stopped screaming and tears just consumed her. Danny gathered her in his arms to hug her as he stared at the wall behind the bed. He knew this wasn't good. "Ssssh, it's okay," he told her as he heard her calm down a tiny bit. She pulled away and looked at him, tears staining her face.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked baffled as to why he wasn't at work with Steve. "Steve's been called to a meeting with the governor and wanted me to come check on you. He would have done it himself if he hadn't been called in," he told her as she nodded. What Danny was telling her wasn't really sinking in, she really thought she was finally getting somewhere without Ryan. "Good job I did huh?" he asked as he wiped a tear away that was running down her cheek. She just nodded, words wouldn't leave her. "Come on," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the house. She'd promised Steve that she'd go to the office before going to the bar so he could see her and make sure she was okay after going to the house.

"You okay to drive?" he asked her as they got outside. She wiped her face and forced herself to give him a small smile. "I'll be fine, I'll see you at the office," she told him as she began to get in her car. Danny nodded and began to walk to his. "Danno," she called out to him and he turned to her. "Yeah?" he asked. She thought about whether or not to show him the picture she found but thought against it, "thanks for coming" as she offered him another small smile.

"It's alright," he smiled, "besides super SEAL would have killed me if i hadn't". She laughed a bit as she watched him get in his car as she began to reverse and follow him.

How was she going to tell Steve? How was she going to show him the picture without ruining what she had desired for so long...


	8. nani (beautiful)

As always clothes in profile!

**nani (beautiful)**

**Recap: How was she going to tell Steve? How was she going to show him the picture without ruining what she had desired for so long...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Danny's POV*<strong>

The image of the word 'WHORE' being painted on that wall for her to see, when she'd already been through enough, made him angry. They had come to the Five-0 headquarters and as they walked up to the office he had reassured her that Ryan was still in jail. Which did make him think that if it was Ryan then it would have been easy just to find him and put him away but now they knew it wasn't, he realised that they were up against someone they didnt know...

Jess was quiet. She had nodded when he had told her that Ryan was still in jail but she didnt speak a word. Her face didn't look like she had been crying anymore which must have meant that she had done her make up in the car before coming in and meeting him in the lobby. As they entered the office he noticed Chin and Kono standing hunched over the table working on something. He looked at Jess who just walked into Steve's office, shut the door and sat at his desk staring into space.

Walking over to the table he sighed. Kono was the first to ask, "Hey where's Jess?". He pointed his thumb towards Steve's office, "she's in there, I don't really think she's in the talking mood," he told them as he went to the other side of the table so now he was facing them. Chin looked up and asked, "Why what's up? Everything go okay at the house?".

Danny sighed. He felt a sense of guilt airing out all her troubles like this but he wanted everyone to know so everyone could pitch in and help find the person who did it.

"Not really. I went over to the house, as Steve kindly asked me to do or ordered me to do, and there was something painted on the wa..." and he was interrupted by Steve bounding into the room. He hadn't even noticed that Jess was sat in his office. He made his way over to the table and saw everyone's faces.

"Okay... so what's up with everyone?" he asked and they all looked at each other.

"So umm, I went and checked on Jess.." he began to tell Steve not knowing which way he was going to take it. "Yeah?" he asked his face frowning, "what's up? Is she alright?!" and you could see him start to panic.

"Yeah she's okay, don't worry, I nearly gave her heart attack by coming in the house, but she's fine. Steve she was crying when I got there..." and Steve just looked completely lost.

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV*<strong>

He could feel himself start to panic as Danny began to tell him what had happened. What did he mean she was crying? The house was empty, she was only going to get clothes...

"I walked in the bedroom to find her at the wardrobe crying her eyes out. I noticed all of her clothes had been cut, she's got no clothes left there Steve. I reached out to her and she flipped out. She was screaming, which I may add nearly made my ears bleed, but someone had painted 'WHORE' onto the wall behind the bed in red paint. The house was a complete mess," he heard Danny tell him as Kono gasped and Chin shook his head.

"Like she's not been through enough," he heard Chin say as he walked around the table pacing.

"Ryan's still in jail though so this is someone else's doing," Kono mentioned to no one in particular. It seemed they were all as confused as Steve was right then. But all he was worried about was Jess.

"Where is she?" he asked and Danny pointed to his office. "She's in there but don't go all super seal interrogation mode on her McGarrett," Danny told him which fell on deaf ears because as soon as Steve had heard she was in his office he began making his way there.

He stood at his office door and saw through the glass that she was just sat at his desk with her head in her hands. He slowly opened the door which caused Jess to look up. Even though her makeup had been re-done he still knew she had been crying. He could see it in the way she looked at him. "Come here," he told her softly as she stood up and made her way over to him. He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head as she cried into his chest. He hated seeing her like this. He felt the piece of paper brush his hand as he moved his arms to hold her closer. Picking the paper out of her pocket as she cried against him he saw the picture with her face that had been gouged out. A sense of anger completely took over him.

"Jess what's this?" he asked as she pulled away from him seeing that he now had the picture that was in her pocket in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV* <strong>

Looking at his face she could see that he was angry. 'Was he angry at her' she thought to herself immediately thinking that she had ruined everything.

"Jess!" she heard him say a bit louder than before bringing her out of her thoughts. He was now holding the picture up so she could see. She looked away from him again so that she was now looking at the floor as she began to try and explain to him.

"It, it was in the bedroom, I found it there when I went in along with the wall being painted. I'm sorry Steve," she told him keeping her eyes planted firmly on the floor.

"Jess what the hell you apologising for?" he asked as he took her chin and lifted her face so he could see her. "You have nothing to be sorry for whatsoever," he told her.

"But you're angry at me?" she said wanting him to let go of her so she could look at the floor again. He chuckled softly which confused her.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked now feeling slightly stupid. "I'm not angry with you Jess, I'm angry at whoever has done this," he told her as he held the picture up once more. "I'm angry at whoever thinks he can mess with you and get away with it. But you're not alone this time. I'll find out who did this one way or the other,".

She relaxed when he told her that she wasn't alone; grateful that he still wanted to give this whole relationship thing a go. She hugged him once more before kissing him softly. "Thankyou," she whispered as he took her in his arms once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

***Steve's POV***

Steve was in his office making a few calls about sending a unit over to the house to see if there were any clues or prints as to who had done it. Alongside the mystery of the painted wall and picture they were all working a case. A waiter in a local restaurant had been killed in the toilets where he worked so that's what the team were focusing on too. Chin was going over the basics whilst bringing up important documents on the table showing Danny whilst Kono was with Max whilst he examined the body.

He left his office to join Danny and Chin. Chin gave him a quick rundown of the information he had relayed to Danny and Steve nodded showing his understanding of where the case was at.

"Okay, so me and Danny will go see the family now, you get Kono and go to the restaurant and see if anything there catches your eye. He was killed in the staff toilets so either someone who worked there killed him or we're looking at them turning a blind eye to civilians walking into the toilets meant for staff," he directed at both Chin and Danny. They nodded and made their way out.

Steve rang Jess on his way out to let her know what was happening. "Hello," he heard her say. She sounded flustered; he looked at his watch knowing that the bar would be getting busy at this time so he tried to make it as quick as he could. "A units going to the house in an hour or so to see if there's any clues as to who could have done it," he told her, "they'll let us know as soon as if anything comes up". He could hear her take a deep breath before letting him know that she was grateful and that she'd see him tonight at the house.

After putting the phone down he heard Danny chuckle. "What?" he asked looking at Danny who currently had a smirk on his face. After he realised that he wasn't going to get a reply, but just be greeted with that smirk for the rest of the day, he gave up. "Come on, let's go," he told Danny as he shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV*<strong>

It was the end of the day and he found himself sat in his office finishing off the last pieces of paperwork for the case they managed to solve. Turned out that the manager wasn't pleased with the employee texting his wife so killed him in the toilets when an argument got heated between the two. Steve had sent everyone home, except Danny who was finishing his work too, so they could get some sleep. Finishing off the last piece of work, he filed the papers away and left for the night knocking on Danny's door as he went past to let him know he was ready to lock up.

Danny pulled up outside the house to let him out. Steve thanked him before getting out and walking to the front door. He locked it behind himself making sure he was quiet so he didnt wake her up assuming she was inside asleep. Taking off his shoes he put the house keys on the side table and started to walk up the stairs. He had put the stairs light on so when he got to the top he noticed that her bedroom door was open. He could see her fast asleep curled up in bed and she looked peaceful. Smiling to himself he made his way into his bedroom, stripped off his clothes, put on his bed shorts and got into bed.

He had been asleep for about three hours when he heard his bedroom door open. He immediately sat up and reached for his gun in the bedside table. He was a light sleeper which made it easy for him to act quickly. His heart was beating fast as he went to turn on the light.

"Jess?" he exclaimed as he realised who had come into his room. He could see her look at the gun which caused him to look down to. He put the gun away and turned to look at her again. "What's up?" he asked frowning. She didnt ever come into his room, and she always knocked before she did. He had told her to stop the knocking if they were going to be in a 'relationship' but she insisted that she had to.

"I woke up about an hour ago and I can't get back to sleep," she told him as she looked at the floor, "and I kinda missed you". He smiled, she was beautiful. "Come on," he told her as he moved over and held open the blanket for her. She took the invitation and got in. They were both lying on their sides and facing each other. He studied her face before reaching his right hand up to touch her cheek, "you okay?" he asked her knowing something was bothering her. "Yeah, I just have so many things going round my head right now," he heard her say. She was having a tough time. If he could make everything go away in an instant he would, but he couldn't, so he promised himself that he would do his best to make her feel loved and wanted.

He leaned forward still with his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. He was happy when she returned the kiss and moved a bit closer to him. Her face felt smooth under his fingertips and he brought his hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss. He was surprised when she pushed him back slightly and let him pull her on top of him. She leant back down to kiss him again and it was intense. His hands were resting on her thighs, her soft tanned thighs, before moving to explore her body with his hands. She pulled away and leant back and he was nervous. Nervous that he'd done something wrong or made her feel uncomfortable.

His worries were soon put to rest when she smiled softly and reached for the bottom of her nightdress. Steve could tell that she was trying her best to look confident but he knew her like the back of his hand. She was nervous, so he sat up with her still straddling his lap and reached for the bottom of her nightdress covering her hands with his. Pulling it off together, he threw it on the floor and leant back a little to see her. Every inch of her was perfect. He brought her closer, placing his hands on her now bare back, and kissed her again slowly but with passion. He wasn't in any rush.

He flipped them over so now he was on top and his hands roamed her body. He could hear her breathing quicken as he kissed her neck, his hand slowly cupping her breast. A soft moan left her lips and he smirked. She felt him move but kept her eyes closed, too wrapped up in the moment. His mouth closed over her nipple, gently flicking it with his tongue as his ears were filled with the soft moans she made and then he moved back to her mouth. They broke apart and he opened his eyes to see her looking straight at him. She smiled.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her praying that she wanted this as much as he did. "No," she told him quietly, so quietly in fact that if the house hadn't been as silent as it was right now he would have missed it. He felt her hand tug at the waistband of his bed shorts so took the opportunity to take them off before leaning on his left elbow looking down at her as his right hand moved down her body slowly. His hand stopped between her thighs. As his fingers reached her sensitive spot he kissed her and slid his finger between her folds. He began to massage her clit slowly enjoying how aroused he had made her. He picked up the pace as her moans got louder.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

She arched her back as he applied more pressure to her clit. He was taking his time and she had never felt so loved in all of her life. It had never been like this with Ryan, it was always rushed and about him. But Steve... Steve was different. It was all about her with him, he made her feel like the only woman in the world who mattered. She felt him stop as he climbed on top of her. He kissed her softly and she could feel his hard member pushing against her. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers looking down at her.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

All of her troubles had left her, she felt wanted and loved. She touched his cheek with her hand as she kissed his lips and smiled, "I love you too," and that's all he needed to hear. He positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered her. He let her adjust to him before he started to move, this time a bit faster as she moaned in pleasure. She moved her hips with each thrust urging him to move even faster and that's exactly what he did. He showered her with kisses as his hand wrapped around the back of her neck. He grabbed her thigh, urging her to move her legs higher so she did. Wrapping her legs high up his back he took her even deeper. Running her nails across his back, she moaned loudly feeling the heat rise in her body.

He could feel it too; she would be the death of him. Feeling her nails on his back and her soft skin against his brought him to the edge. "Steve..." she called out breathless to let him know that she was nearly there.

One more thrust was all it took and they both reached their climax. Heat surged through her body as a wave of pleasure washed over her. They both lay their panting, his forehead resting against hers. She opened her eyes to look at him and laughed as he did too.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that," she told him laughing. And this just showed her he was the one. Even in an intimate situation they still found the time to laugh. "Likewise," he told her laughing just as much. He kissed her before moving to lie on his side of the bed. He held his arm out as she moved to lie on his shoulder looking up at him. "I'm just glad I can finally have you sleep in my bed," he told her as he kissed the top of her head, "it killed me to share a house with such a beautiful woman and sleep in here alone". She chuckled as she lifted her head, kissed him softly and reached over to turn off the light.

"Night Steve," she told him quietly as she lay on his shoulder once more and began to drift off to sleep.

"Night Nani," he replied as he too drifted off to sleep feeling happy and content that the woman he loved was finally in his arms.

* * *

><p>Nani - beautiful<p> 


	9. maluhia (peace)

**Outfits in profile. Reviews welcome! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>maluhia (peace)<strong>

***Jess's POV***

It had been almost four months since that night she had gone into Steve's bedroom. Things were great between them both. Nothing had changed, they laughed just as much, he made her smile twenty-four seven. She was happy and so were the team. Kono had nearly cried when they had made the relationship official whilst Danny had spent nearly a week repeating "I told you so" to Steve.

No leads had been made on the painting on the wall or of the picture she found in the house she had shared with Ryan but to be honest she had put the whole mess behind her. She was too focused on making sure the relationship between her and Steve remained as strong as it was. They had both been working crazy hours and only really saw each other late at night or early in the morning which was hard but they made it work.

She had the day off from the bar so decided to go shopping to find something for the evening. Steve had asked her to go with him and the team to a charity event. She was looking forward to it, it gave her a chance to spend some quality time with him and it was an event that she could dress up for, which in her eyes was a bonus. Hopping into the shower she washed herself and her hair before setting on her daily routine; drying her hair, putting on her makeup and her clothes before heading downstairs. Grabbing her phone from the kitchen she saw a note on the counter and an envelope placed on top. She reached for the note first and found herself smiling.

'_Morning! Left you some money to get an outfit for tonight, my treat. Will pick you up after work. Love you x'_

Now she was more determined than ever to make herself look good for tonight. So placing the envelope into her bag she made her way out to her car and set off to find something nice for Steve.

She had been shopping for at least two and a half hours and had just arrived home. She was happy with what she had got but was nervous as to whether Steve would like it. He did buy it after all. It had been boiling all day so she decided that another shower would be a good idea before beginning to get ready. Steve was getting changed at work before picking her up which gave her just under two hours to get ready. Once she left the shower she began on her hair and makeup. She always had her hair up so decided that tonight she'd have it down with a few braids in. Her makeup consisted of smokey eye shadow with a red lipstick that made her lips stand out. She left the bathroom to get her dress from the bedroom where she had left it on the bed. It was a simple black plunge dress that was tight and reached just above her knees. She put on a few gold accessories that complimented the dress and set about trying to find her black heels. Once she had found them and put them on she checked the clock. She had five minutes left until Steve was supposed to be here. She sprayed herself with her favourite perfume and heard her phone vibrating on the bedside table.

The caller ID was Steve so she answered it as quickly as she could. "I'm coming!" she told him and hung up before he even had a chance to reply. She made her way downstairs as quickly as she could in her heels and stopped as she reached the front door. Looking in the mirror she checked that her hair and makeup were okay before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV*<strong>

Steve was leant against his car waiting for Jess to come out; he was using Danny's car as he and Chin were going together. He had gone for a simple black suit with a black tie. He was straightening out his trousers as he heard the front door open and shut. Looking up at her he didn't realise that his jaw would hit the floor. She looked amazing. In fact amazing was an understatement. The way that her dress clung to all the right places and her legs, he'd have give anything right then to just play sick and stay at home with her all night.

She had walked up to him and stood in front of him eagerly awaiting his response to her outfit. "Sooo what do you think?" she asked him as she smoothed her dress down. "I think that we shouldn't go anywhere tonight, because you look damn sexy in that," he told her with a smirk and he could see her blush. "As much as I'd love to stay home with you people are expecting us McGarrett," she told him as he opened the door for her. She gave him a smile as she got into the passenger seat before he shut the door behind her and walked to the other side and got in. She had put her seatbelt on and fiddled with her bracelet before realising that the car wasn't actually moving. "You forgot how to work your car?" she joked with him before noticing that he was just staring at her. "Steve!" she said a bit louder waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Sorry, I'm just speechless. You look gorgeous Jess" he exclaimed as he put his seatbelt on and started the car. She felt good about herself and was determined to enjoy her night with him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV*<strong>

Pulling up to the charity event he felt good, great in fact, that he got to show off the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. The past four months had been great. He held her every night, made love to her every night and most of all he got to love her more and more each day. Things hadn't changed in the slightest and he was grateful for that.

Getting out of the car, he shut his door before racing to the passenger side as he opened the door and held out his hand for her to get out. Smiling she took his hand and stood by his side.

Walking up the stairs he passed a few people he recognised and nodded in acknowledgement before setting out to find his team. First he spotted Kamekona who was obviously telling a joke at Danny's expense as everyone else was in fits of laughter but him. Pointing them out to Jess they made their way over.

Danny, who looked relieved of the distraction, stood up to greet them both. "Huh, maybe I should become a SEAL if it means I get to have a girl like you on my arm," he heard him say to Jess. She blushed before giving him a hug. "You'd cry before making the team," Steve joked with Danny which earned him a punch to the shoulder before they shook hands and greeted each other properly. Jess shook her head whilst chuckling and left Steve's arm to greet the rest of the team before sitting next to Kono.

* * *

><p><strong>*2 Hours Later*<strong>

***Jess's POV***

They were all having a great time. Many people had come over to the team, greeted Steve and congratulated him on finding a 'looker' as one of his old friends had so elegantly put it. The rest of the team had wandered. Kono was with Chin talking to a group of people on another table. Kamekona was, as usual, advertising his forever expanding businesses and Danny was by the bar chatting to a woman they didn't recognise.

"You know if she really knew him she'd run a mile before having to deal with his OCD," she heard Steve tell her as he brought his beer bottle up to his lips. Laughing she shook her head and looked over to Danny who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"She looks familiar," she told him, not being able to shake the feeling that she knew the woman from somewhere.

"She does?" he asked her, still both looking towards the bar.

"Yeah, oh who knows, maybe I'm just imagining it," she told him shaking her head before drinking the rest of her wine. Steve stood up making her crane her neck to look at him. He had bent his knee before offering out his hand, "would m'lady care to dance?". He was getting to the point of being tipsy and it was funny for her to watch. Laughing she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

The music had changed to a slow song so taking his hand she moved closer to him. She placed her arms around his neck as she felt his strong arms embrace her. Looking into his eyes she smiled. Smiling back at her he rested his chin upon her head as he held her close just swaying to the music and enjoying being in each other's company. Danny had now moved to the dance floor too and he too looked happy. As the song came to an end she looked up at Steve and kissed him softly.

"I'm gonna nip to the bathroom," she told him as he nodded before Danny made his way over with his new date and began introducing her to Steve. Walking over to the table she reached down for her bag before opening it to check her phone on the off chance that someone had tried to contact her. And they had, she had one unread text message flashing at her. Sighing with the thought that it could have been work asking her to go in she opened up her phone to read the message.

As soon as she read the message she knew exactly who it was from. Her hands were shaking as fear washed over her. Looking up at Steve she tried to call out to him. She could tell that as soon as he looked at her he could see there was something wrong. He began to walk towards the table calling out to her but before he reached her the whole room shook violently as there was a loud explosion near the stage and then another behind her near the bar. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she saw Steve being thrown to the floor with the impact as she too fell backwards. The glass doors behind her shattered, showering her body with tiny cuts as they fell with force to the floor. Screaming had filled the room, husbands calling out to their wives, people crying out for their friends. She couldn't move, she was pinned to the floor with something crushing her lower abdomen. Finding it painful to breathe she closed her eyes to try to concentrate on anything else other than the pain. It was no use, looking to her left and then her right she saw debris all over the floor. Tables were broken, glass was everywhere, smoke washed over the room as people lay around her injured and crying.

As a tear ran down her cheek she thought back to the message she had found on her phone. The words haunted her.

"_Having fun without me?_"


	10. maka 'u (fear)

**Recap: ****She couldn't move, she was pinned to the floor with something crushing her lower abdomen. Finding it painful to breathe she closed her eyes to try and concentrate on anything else other than the pain. It was no use, looking to her left and then her right she saw debris all over the floor. Tables were broken, glass was everywhere and smoke washed over the room as people lay around her injured and crying. **

**As a tear ran down her cheek she thought back to the message she had found on her phone. The words haunted her.**

"**Having fun without me?"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>maka 'u (fear)<strong>

***Steve's POV***

As soon as her saw her face when she was stood at the table he knew something was wrong. The colour had drained from her face and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Beginning to make his way over to her was when he felt the heat from the explosion on his back throwing him to the floor as he saw her fall backwards too. He was filled with dread as he looked up after the explosions. People were screaming, crying, injured. But his eyes were fixed on Jess who was pinned to the floor with the large heavy metal piping that had come away from the walls from the impact.

He looked to his left to see Danny, covered in dust from the debris that had fallen, getting his bearings back.

"Danno, you alright?" he shouted over to him, "you injured?"

Danny coughed from the dust that had settled everywhere as he shook his head, "no I'm good, I'm good you?"

He nodded. Apart from a few cuts on his face and his arms he was okay. People had started to gather around Jess as Steve finally got the strength to rise to his feet. Danny had done the same and his face was filled with as much horror as Steve's had been as he spotted Jess on the floor.

They both raced over to her, pushing people out of the way in order for them to be by her side. Danny ran his hands through his hair as he saw just how bad it was. Steve, for the first time in his life, didn't know what to do. His mind had gone blank from seeing her lying there, struggling to breathe with the blood pooling from her abdomen. He needed to do something and quick.

"Ste..." he heard her try to say but couldn't due to the dust and the piping that had impaled her.

"Hey, ssssh, you're gonna be alright," he told her, forcing himself to give her a small smile, as he brushed her hair out of her face. He knew it was bad.

Her breathing was laboured. Looking at Danny he realised what he had to do.

"Steve, we gotta get this off of her," he heard Danny say. He knew that what he said was right. But knowing that lifting this off her, lifting the metal back out of her stomach was gonna hurt her and it killed him inside. He hated seeing her in pain. Nodding at Danny, he took a brief look around. Spotting the people he needed he called out to them.

"Guys! Kamekona!" he shouted as he waved letting them know he needed their help. As they neared him, he could see the horror in their faces as they saw what had happened. Kono raced and knelt by Jess's head, brushing her hair out of her face trying to reassure that she would be alright.

"We need to get this off her, now!" he told the guys quietly but with force. Both Chin and Kamekona nodded as they all wrapped their hands around the piping, as did Danny, waiting for the go ahead off Steve for them to lift. A few other people, whom Steve had recognised as soldiers, had come over to help knowing they were going to need all they could get.

* * *

><p>Leaning over to her, he placed his hand on her cheek which seemed to bring her back around a bit. She looked at him and smiled softly. "We're gonna get this off you," he told her looking at her determined to let her know he was gonna help her. She closed her eyes for a second, which brought an emotion that Steve didn't think he could feel. All his life he'd played the big, masculine, not afraid of anything man. But right now he was scared. He felt the tears prick his eyes as he gave her cheek a gentle pat.<p>

"Hey, open your eyes for me beautiful," he pleaded with her, desperate for her to look at him. "It.. hurts..." she managed to get out. She opened her eyes and looked around. Leaning over a bit more he brought her attention back to him. "I know, I know, focus on me okay, keep those gorgeous eyes on me," he said trying to make the situation a bit easier for her as he motioned for them to lift the piping up.

As soon as any pressure was applied to the piping she screamed out. But he'd been in situations before where he had to pull something out of his body. He knew how much it hurt but it had to be done. Danny looked at him with caution, knowing that if Steve said to stop, then he would straight away. Steve shook his head and motioned for him to continue.

She was screaming in agony, feeling faint from the blood that was pooling from her stomach. "Sto... stop please..." she begged. He held his hand out, stopping them from pulling on it. "Jess, we gotta get it out. You need help, medical attention. Look at me," he told her as he placed his hands on her face. "I love you," he said before motioning for them to begin lifting again. Tears fell from her eyes as he held her face. "Steve, you're gonna have to grab the other end, it's too heavy on that side," he heard Danny say as he looked at the piping. It was nearly up, but he was right, the top was heavier which had made it fall down with such force. Nodding, he looked at Jess, before looking at Kono who nodded softly taking his place as he stood up to help.

With one extra push and a few groans from the guys they had managed to lift it off her. Moving it aside, he raced back to her side instantly applying pressure to her stomach. Kono tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a shirt that someone had given her to help. Steve took it, knowing that the shirt was a better idea than his hands, and returned to applying pressure to her wound. Her hair was sticking to her forehead due to the cold sweat that was beading her face as it mixed with the blood from the many cuts she had. "Steve, medics are outside, they can't get any further cos of the road and debris," Danny called out to him as he decided what he should do.

"Hey, hey," he spoke gently to Jess trying to get her attention, "I need you to hold this for me okay," he took her hand and placed it on the shirt he had applied to her stomach. It was drenched in blood, but still he focused on showing her how much pressure she should apply. When he was happy that she had applied enough he brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her, "that's it, that's it, help's outside okay, we're getting you out," he told her worried that she was going to become unconscious any second. He noticed her nod softly which he took as a sign to carry on. Slipping his hands underneath her knees and behind her neck he lifted her, eager to get her some help. Once he was satisfied that she was secure in his arms, he began to race out of the building, all the time still focused on how she was breathing. It was still laboured but it sounded a lot better now the piping had been removed. People littered the corridors as Danny raced ahead clearing the way for them. "MOVE," he heard Danny shout out as they raced outside. Steve could see the ambulances ahead and picked up the pace.

* * *

><p>As he neared the medical staff he looked down at her to notice that her eyes weren't open anymore. Her hand, that had held the shirt in place, had slipped and was now hanging limply by her side. "Jess! Hey!," he shouted to her as he placed her on the stretcher that the paramedics had brought to him. Giving her cheek a gentle pat again, he called out to her once more, "Jess! Come on, open your eyes for me," but it was no use. The medical staff took over, checking her pulse and applying pressure to her stomach. Steve could hear footsteps as he realised that it was Kono, Chin and Kamekona who had raced up to them to see how she was. A paramedic lightly pushed Steve back informing him that they'd do the best they could. It fell on deaf ears as he stood there, looking at her lay on the stretcher unconscious. Danny once again ran his hands through his hair before taking a deep breath and looking at Steve. Kono had begun to cry silently as Chin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.<p>

He was speechless. Looking down at his hands they were covered in her blood. A paramedic rushed over to the team checking them for injuries. One had spotted the cut on Steve's forehead that had allowed blood to trickle down the right side of his face. The paramedic waved her hands in front of his face trying to get his attention but he didn't look at her once. He watched as the paramedics put Jess into the back of the ambulance and raced to the nearest hospital to get her help. Danny saw that the paramedic wasn't going to get anything out of him so took a few steps closer before letting her know that he would take Steve to the hospital where Jess was going.

A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder as he broke out of his trance. Looking at his team and then at Danny his eyes were wide. What if they couldn't help her? What if the wound was too bad and she didn't survive? So many thoughts were racing through his head as he felt tears prick his eyes for the second time. Danny placed his hand on Steve's shoulder before bringing him into a brotherly hug.

"Come on, let's get to the hospital where Jess is," he heard Danny say as he led him to the car. Steve followed and got into the passenger side before hearing Kono shout out to them.

"We'll finish up here and be over as soon as," she told them before Danny nodded and got into the driver's side.

"She'll be okay you know, she's a strong girl. Heck she's gotta be to put up with you," Danny joked trying to take Steve's mind off the dire situation at least a bit. Steve smiled as much as he could force himself to before looking out the window, his mind consumed with so many questions once again.

He couldn't live without her. She had to be okay.

'Please just let her be okay' he thought to himself before resting his head on the headrest as Danny raced to the hospital.


	11. ola (life)

**Recap: ****'Please just let her be okay' he thought to himself before resting his head on the headrest as Danny raced to the hospital.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>ola (life)<strong>

***Steve's POV* **

It'd been three hours since Jess had been taken to the hospital and straight into surgery to stop the bleeding. Danny had stayed with Steve at the hospital and was later joined by Chin, Kono and Kamekona. Steve couldn't stand this; there had been no word whatsoever on how she was. He stood up and began to pace whilst he decided on what he should do.

"Hey buddy, when there's news you'll be told, come on," he heard Danny say but he needed to know how she was. He spotted a nurse that was walking down the corridor and sprinted towards her.

"Excuse me, hey, hey!" he shouted as he neared her. He didn't mean to shout he was just desperate to know how she was. She looked taken back at how he had shouted for her but still nonetheless listened to what he had to say.

"Can you tell me how Jess Wilson is? She's been in surgery for three hours and there's been no word?" he pleaded hoping that she had some news on her. She didn't say anything which made the moments of silence feel like an eternity. "Is she okay?" he asked again desperate to find out what was going on.

"Look I get that this is frustrating for you," the nurse told him with a sympathetic look on her face, "but I can't discuss patients with anyone other than their family".

"She has no family," he blurted out almost as soon as she had finished talking, "me and the guys back in the waiting room are the only family she has..." and it was true. It was something he thought about quite often. Steve had Mary to class as family but Jess, she had no one. No siblings and both her parents were gone.

She nodded and could see that he was desperate to just find out how she was. "Look I'm not supposed to but I'll go check if there's any news, now you go back to the waiting room and I'll come find you," she told him as she saw him smile softly.

"Thankyou, thank you," he told her as he began to walk back to the team. Danny stood as Steve returned and held out his arms wondering if there had been any information on her condition. Steve shook his head before telling them about the nurse he had just spoke with.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fifteen minutes later*<strong>

Fifteen minutes in the hospital felt like three hours. Danny had phoned Grace to tell her that he was okay and to say goodnight to her. Both Kono and Chin had rested their heads on the wall behind them and shut their eyes as they figured that they'd just have to wait patiently for any news. Kamekona had taken to waving at every patient that walked past them whilst Steve sat staring at the same bit of wall that he had done for a while now. There was a shuffling of footsteps before he heard his name being called out.

"Steve McGarrett?" a male voice called out to him. He was brought back to reality as he looked to where the voice had come from. From the uniform that the man was wearing Steve could see he was a surgeon. He stood up eager to find out if it was news on Jess. He struggled to find his voice as he played through every bad scenario he could think of in his head.

"Y-yeah that's me," he spoke out as the rest of the team stood to join Steve and listen to what the surgeon had to say. The surgeon smiled softly as he began to speak, "I'm the surgeon who operated on Jess. The injury and bleeding she was brought in with was quite extensive. No major organs were damaged although what took us so long was trying to stop the bleeding".

Steve nodded as he took everything he was saying in. The surgeon took a breath and continued, "she's lost a lot of blood but we have managed to stop it. It could have been a lot worse, she's lucky," he told Steve.

"So... so she's okay?"

The surgeon nodded and smiled, "she's okay, we've stitched her up and she's asleep right now due to the pain medication she's on. She'll be sore for a while so I don't want her on her feet too much but yes she will be fine".

Steve took a deep breath as Danny smiled and patted him on the back. The rest of the team all took a deep breath too as they broke out in smiles. Steve couldn't say anything, he was just so glad she was okay.

"Thankyou, thank you for everything, can I see her?" he asked hoping that the answer would be yes. It'd been hours since he saw her and he was desperate to be with her at her side. The nurse that he had spoken to earlier and that was now stood by the surgeon nodded her head and motioned for him to follow her.

Steve looked back at his team, who were all smiling, and followed the nurse to the room Jess was in. "She's in here," the nurse told him as he thanked her and opened the door. Closing the door behind him he found himself just looking at her. Her face had several cuts on the right side where the glass from the doors had shattered. Hearing the stable, steady beeping come from the heart monitor he was thankful that she was okay. He didn't know what he'd have done if anything had happened to her.

He slowly made his way to her bed as he pulled up the chair and sat by her side. Grabbing her bruised hand gently he just sat there looking at her. She looked peaceful despite her injuries. Then it dawned on him. What had got her so scared when she had returned to the table?

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

Her body felt like it had been hit by a truck. Everything seemed to hurt. She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were heavy; she was beyond tired but the beeping. The constant beeping was bugging her. What was it? She could feel something gripping her hand. It was a firm yet gentle grip. She slowly began to get her bearings back; looking to her right she discovered the source of the beeping. Everything came rushing back to her; the text, the explosion, the piping that had impaled her and the determined look on Steve's face to get her help before she lost consciousness.

She must have been breathing pretty quickly as the heart monitor started to beep like crazy. The pain in her abdomen was making its presence known as the pain shot right through her. The grip on her wrist disappeared as two strong hands came to hold her face before she saw who it was.

"Hey, hey, Jess, calm down, your alright," she heard him say. His hands were warm and his presence instantly made her feel calm. She took a few deep breaths to try to get her heart rate to return back to normal.

"That's it, just breathe," he told her whilst offering her a small smile. Her face contorted in pain as she laid her hand over the spot on her stomach where it was burning. She could feel the bandages through her nightgown. Breathing deeply she tried to focus on something other than the pain she was in.

"You want me to get the nurse for some more medication?" she heard Steve ask her as he brushed the hair out of her face. She thought about saying yes but then realised that she'd probably had enough of that already.

Shaking her head softly she looked at him, "n-no I'm good thank you". Her voice was croaky and her throat felt like she had swallowed a thousand razor blades. Steve must have realised the same as she did as the next thing she knew he was bringing a cup of water up to her face with a straw.

The cold water was a relief to the stinging sensation she felt in her throat. Glugging the rest of the water that was in the cup she took a few moments to just relish in the feeling the cold water brought to her. Steve was still hovering over her, his hand on her face whilst his thumb lightly brushed her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"How long have you been here?" she asked him worried that he hadn't had any sleep or food before taking in the cut above his right eyebrow and the bruise, that was beginning to worsen, he had under his left eye and cheek. He shook his head as he chuckled.

"You're the one lay in the hospital bed and I'm the one you're worrying about?"

She laughed softly as she realised that he was right. "I've been here since you were brought in, I wasn't going to leave you until I knew you'd be okay," she heard him say.

Smiling she looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her nails. Steve instantly knew that something was on her mind; it was a habit she would probably always have. Whether she was upset, nervous or scared the first thing she'd do is concentrate on fiddling with her nails. She heard him take a breath as if he was going to say something to her but he never got the chance as there was a knock on the door.

She heard Steve sigh before he called out, "Come in".

The door opened slowly as Danny popped his head round, smiling when he saw that Jess was awake. Opening the door fully the rest of the team piled in as Kamekona was the last to enter.

"So we aren't all supposed to be in here but we played the Five-0 card so here we are," she heard Danny say as he held out his hands showing her that they were in fact all here. She laughed as she could imagine him doing just that, using his authoritative position to get what he wants.

Steve scoffed as he sat on the edge of her bed, his arm over the head of the mattress. "I appreciate the gesture guys," she told them before continuing to laugh as she imagined the whole scenario. Kamekona took a step towards her as his hands were behind his back. He brought out a small brown bear and handed it to her. She smiled as she took the bear from him and studied it. It had on a Hawaiian shirt and a small lei around its neck. Looking back at him she grinned.

"Thankyou, it's lovely," she told him as he grinned from ear to ear.

"No problem hoaloha, had to wrestle with a keiki for that in the shop but I'm just glad you're safe," he replied as the others nodded and laughed with the thought of him tackling some poor child for the sake of a small bear.

"Yeah we're all glad you're safe Jess," she heard Chin say as he offered her a smile. She felt Steve's hand on her back before gripping her shoulder softly in agreement with the others.

She was lucky to know the people she did. They all were genuinely glad that she was okay and had stuck around to make sure she was too. Danny looked puzzled and looked at Steve gingerly asking her, "Jess what got you so scared before the explosion went off?"

She knew it was coming sooner or later but this was sooner that she had thought. She looked at Steve cautiously who still had his arm around her and saw that he offered her a small nod and a smile to show that he too was curious to know what had got her so freaked out. They deserved to know so she took a deep breath before explaining to them what she had seen.

"I had gone over to check my phone to see if anyone from work had contacted me and I saw that I had a message that hadn't been opened. At first I thought it might have been one of the staff at work asking me if I could go in so when I opened it I soon realised that it wasn't. All the message said was 'having fun without me?' and that's when the explosion went off almost immediately after it".

She felt Steve grip her shoulder a bit tighter than he did previously before he brought it back to his lap and as she looked at him her eyes didn't meet his. He was looking out the window and she could see that his jaw was clenched.

"You think it was Ryan?" she heard Kono ask before turning her focus on the team.

"I dunno, just seemed a bit coincidental to me? That girl you were talking to Danny, she seemed familiar, almost as if I knew her from somewhere," she directed at them before spotting that Steve was still looking elsewhere.

"She was just there for the charity event was all she told me, her name was Claire or something," Danny told her.

She shrugged not knowing what else to say. She could see that Steve was angry and just wished that none of this had happened. Kono must have seen the tension in the room as she was the one to speak up, "well guys we better go. We're pushing our luck being in here this long anyway," she told them before giving Jess a hug. The others did the same and said their goodbyes before leaving her and Steve alone. He hadn't said a word and it was scaring her.

She didn't know what to say to him. Sorry wasn't the right word to use, heck she couldn't find one word that would seem right in this situation. He had left the bed and was now standing at the window his back turned to her. She flipped the covers off of her legs and swung her legs round as cautiously as she could. The pain in her abdomen threatened to worsen so she took a few deep breaths and took it slowly. Sliding off the bed at a snail's pace her feet touched the cold hospital floor. She was now stood up and took a small step towards him, the pain in her stomach getting a lot harsher. She had reached him a lot quicker than she thought but breathing deeply she focused on him and not the pain she was in. She brought her hand up to touch his shoulder before he turned round in a flash, his face in a state of shock.

"Jess! You should be in bed, you could rip your stitches!" but none of that mattered to her. She didn't want him to be distant from her, not now.

Bringing her hand up to his face she rested it on his cheek. She lightly brushed her thumb against the bruise that had shown itself a lot more in the time he had been here.

"I hate you not speaking to me," she began to tell him hoping that he wouldn't be silent anymore.

He closed his eyes for a second and she could feel his jaw clenching. She knew how much this bothered him. But he took her hand off his cheek and guided it around his body as he brought her closer to hold her, his head resting upon hers.

"I won't let anything else happen to you. I made you a promise to protect you as a child and that still stands now. I would have hated myself if anything would have happened to you before," he told her and she could hear the pain in his voice.

Pulling away so she could see his face she smiled, "but nothing did. I'm okay Steve because _you_ got me help. The message may not even be from him so until we know otherwise let's just focus on me getting out of here?" she asked hoping he'd agree to pushing the matter aside for at least a while.

The deep breath she heard him take made her realise that he was fighting with himself about what to do. But that was in his nature. He protected the ones he cared for and loved and for that she admired him.

"Steve I love you," she told him bringing him back to reality.

And that's all he needed to hear. He'd work on finding out who sent her that message but for now he'd focus on getting her home. If it was Ryan who had sent it her and caused the explosion then he'd cross that bridge when it came to it but he wanted her out of here.

He smiled, "I love you too," before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

He brought his hand around the back of her body as he helped her walk slowly back towards her bed.

She was his life and he'd do anything to make sure that she stayed in it until the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiki – child<strong>

**Hoaloha – friend**


	12. kauhale (home)

**kauhale (home)**

***Three Days Later***

***Jess's POV***

He had visited her every day when he was free. Before work, after work and any spare time he had, he spent with her. She knew that Steve was looking into the message she had received before the explosion; they'd recovered her phone from the building but there had been no word on who had sent it. Ryan had been released from jail but there was no sign to indicate that he was still in Hawaii.

The doctors had informed her that she'd have to have a couple of weeks off work and was told to rest as much as she possibly could. But the most important thing was that she was allowed to go home today. She was finally allowed the comfort of spending the nights in Steve's arms with that sense of security he gave her. Danny had visited her a lot, telling her about how Grace was doing and the woman he had spoke to at the charity event before the explosion had got in touch with him and had set up a date. She was happy for him, he deserved a bit of happiness after the messy situation he had been in with his ex-wife.

Steve had told her that he'd be the one to pick her up after he had finished work to take her home. So there she sat waiting patiently on the edge of her bed clutching the bear that Kamekona had given her a few days ago.

The door to her room opened and she looked up smiling, eager for him to get in and take her home. But the face she saw wasn't the one she was expecting.

"Danny? Where's Steve?"

Danny smiled gingerly at her, "Ummm super SEAL was urgently requested by the governor. He hadn't a choice so here I am on strict orders to let you know that he is sorry and to take you home and watch over you like a newborn baby"

She felt a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be the one to take her home but she knew how important his job was so she smiled softly at Danny and attempted to get off the bed without hurting herself. She was still a bit sore, her stitches still feeling tight so she took a moment to take a few deep breaths before attempting to pick up her bag. However that was taken from her hands as Danny had made his way over, his arm now around her waist helping her to walk. She knew it was going to be a while until the pain went but she just wanted it gone, she hated depending on people.

They had left the room and were about a quarter of the way down the corridor when she stopped. All the walking was tiring her out and she had to take a few more deep breaths to try to get the pain to subside. Danny took it upon himself to find her a wheelchair, which normally she would have frowned upon, but right now she couldn't think of anything better.

"Thankyou," she told him as she sat down, thankful for the relief.

As he wheeled her out of the hospital he attempted to take her mind off the pain by filling her in on the details of his date that was taking place that evening. She smiled as she welcomed the distraction.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hours Later*<strong>

She had managed to change into her jogging bottoms and a loose tank top, the only clothes that she owned that didn't seem to press on her stomach too much, and was now sat outside on one of the lounge chairs watching the waves crash onto the sand. It was now 8:30pm and Steve hadn't been in touch nor was he home.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back and decided to just listen and take in the sound of the ocean, it was a sound that had always made her feel as if she was right at home and seemed to calm her. She heard the decking creak behind her as if someone was there which startled her causing her to jump and whip her head towards the source of the sound. Her stomach throbbed with pain as she had moved too quickly. There he stood just watching her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump," he told her as he offered up his hands in a show of surrender.

She released the breath she had been holding when she realised that it was just Steve. She smiled as he made his way over to her motioning for her to move up so he could join her. She moved as far forward as she could without causing too much pain and he sat behind her placing his legs either side of hers allowing her to lean back resting her head on his chest.

"You're freezing," he stated as he rubbed his warm hands up and down her cold arms to try to warm them up a bit.

"Once I'd sat down I found it too hard to get back up with my stomach so couldn't get up to get a jumper," she admitted feeling a tiny bit stupid that she hadn't thought it through properly.

He laughed a little which made her smile, he'd been working so hard on trying to find out who had sent her the message he hadn't had the time to laugh that much recently.

"I missed you," she told him as she looked up to look at him.

Smiling back at her she could tell that it bothered him that he wasn't the one to pick her up today, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up, I couldn't get out of the briefing the governor wanted me in on".

She kissed him softly, "it's okay, I'm just glad your home," and she was telling the truth. She knew his work meant a lot to him and she understood completely.

* * *

><p><strong>*Steve's POV*<strong>

He had so much going on in his head right now he felt awful. Awful that even with him not being there to take her home and not being there to help her around like he said he would, she still understood that he couldn't help it. He was lucky to have someone like her in his life although he had a feeling that what he had to tell her would push her away completely.

"What's going on in that head of yours McGarrett?" he heard her ask playfully, breaking him from his thoughts.

He brushed her hair away from her face and rested his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, this time with a concerned tone to her voice.

"I'm just tired, let's go upstairs? You're freezing," and with that he kissed her forehead, stood up being cautious not to hurt her and began to walk inside.

"Ummm a little help please?" she called out to him laughing at the fact that he had forgotten she couldn't get up on her own.

He swiftly turned back and made his way over to her, leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Sorry," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to stand up.

It took her a while to get up the stairs but he was patient. She was now lay in bed reading a book that Danny had gotten her from the shop in the hospital whilst he took a shower. He had to tell her what was bothering him but all he could think of was what he would do if she was to get angry and leave.

He got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist deciding that he needed to just get the matter off of his chest as soon as possible. He left the bathroom and walked into their bedroom as she looked up and placed her book on the side.

"Hey," she smirked raising her eyebrows, even when he needed to be serious she could still make him smile.

He sat by the side of her on the bed and looked at the floor. A soft hand cupping his face brought him out of his thoughts as she turned his head to look at her.

"Tell me what's going on with you," she told him softly, urging him to just tell her what it was that was bothering him so much.

"That briefing I had today with the governor, it wasn't for anyone else, it was for me," he told her hoping that she'd get the picture and he wouldn't have to explain it any further.

"Right..."

He took a deep breath knowing that he'd upset her by explaining what he meant.

"One of the old commanders I used to work with when I was with the Navy was in there," he told her still looking in her eyes hoping that he wouldn't have to just blurt it out and ruin everything they had.

She smiled urging him to continue.

"Jess they need me, I have to go away for a while," he couldn't keep it from her any longer.

"Oh," he heard her say quietly, her hand leaving his cheek to be placed upon her lap. The silence in the room killed him. He cursed himself and the governor for pulling him into that briefing. Just when Jess needed him the most he'd be pulled far away from her. She was fiddling with her nails and he honestly didnt know what to do.

The silence made seconds seem like hours.

"Jess, say something, anything?" he asked her praying that she'd tell him that they were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She needed him. But after a while it dawned on her. This wasn't his fault. He had tried so hard to make this work; the least she could do was understand why he had to do this.

She lifted her head to look at him; he hadn't taken his eyes off of her longing for her to answer him.

"How long for?" she asked quietly, scared that the answer would be too much.

"I honestly don't know, 3-4 weeks at the most, no one can tell with these missions," he told her truthfully not wanting to keep anything from her.

She nodded before looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, I really am," she heard him say and her heart broke in two. She could tell that this was as hard on him as it was on her. But they'd been through so much already together; surely they could get past this?

* * *

><p>She placed her hands around his neck and lifted herself, his strong hands now under her arms helping her so that she was straddling his lap on the edge of the bed holding him close. He had wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand behind her neck just longing for this moment to never end. He loved her being in his arms, he longed for it every moment of every day.<p>

Pulling away from him she placed her soft hands on either side of his face taking in his face. "When do you have to leave?" she whispered hoping that she'd at least get one night with him before he had to go.

"Tomorrow night," he told her as he looked towards the floor again.

Once again she cupped his face with her hand and brought her lips to his softly. He responded to the kiss as soon as her lips had touched his. She had missed him and it seemed like he had missed her too.

The kiss deepened as his hands explored her body moving under her top. He stopped as he felt the edge of the bandage as he thought that if they were to go through with this right now then it'd only cause her more pain. Her hand covered the top of his and moved it up towards her breast smiling at him as she did so, "it's okay," she told him before covering his lips with hers again.

He couldn't contain himself, he needed her. He needed her to know how much he desired and loved her. She wasn't wearing a bra which only seemed to turn him on even more and as his thumb grazed over her nipple she moaned urging him to carry on. She moved her hips slightly, the softness of her thighs rubbing against the towel he had around his waist. Lifting her carefully he removed the towel and let her straddle him once again this time relishing in the fact that he could now feel her warm, soft skin against his.

She lowered one of her hands and grinned at how aroused he was. She heard him moan softly as she slid her hand over his member before gripping it gently and moving along his length slowly. She was only wearing a small pair of panties now as the jogging bottoms she had on before had made her too hot.

He crashed his lips onto hers before moving his hands behind her and ripping the fabric of her panties to allow them to come off. She squealed in delight and giggled softly.

"You do know you now owe me seriously," she told him as she found him just looking at her, taking the sight of her in.

"You're beautiful," he stated before moving to take her lips again as his hand cupped her gently. She heard him groan at the wetness he found before sliding a finger inside of her slowly. Her nails dug into the top of his back as she leaned back slightly, still straddling him. His thumb located her clit before sliding a second finger into her. Her hips moved against him as he worked his fingers inside of her and on her clit allowing an overwhelming feeling of pleasure to take over her.

"I need you," she whispered into his ear, her voice filled with passion.

Steve wasn't about to deny the one he loved of anything so gladly complied to her wish.

"You sure it won't hurt you?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice. Sure he wanted her, badly, but if it was going to cause her pain then he wouldn't. Once again her lips covered his which he took as her answer.

His strong hands wrapped around her small frame and lifted her slightly, positioning himself. She moved her hips as he slowly lowered her onto him, groaning softly as he slid inside of her. He moved in slow, gentle thrusts as she wrapped her legs around him, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"Oh god, Steve," she moaned as her nails dug into his back urging him to move faster. And that's what he did. His warm hands gripped her hips as he picked up the pace, causing her to moan uncontrollably. The sounds of her moans were urging him to move faster and harder, completely forgetting about her stomach, as she too moved her hips to match his movements.

"OH STEVE!" she called out as she reached her climax as Steve soon found that he couldn't hold on any longer. Thrusting one last time he too reached his peak and moaned loudly as he came. They both held onto each other, the room silent apart from the heavy breathing that came from the both of them.

She pulled away slightly and rested her hand on top of the bandage on her stomach. She'd got carried away in the moment and hadn't given it a second thought. It was sore but not unbearable. Steve noticed her holding her stomach and felt bad.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her, hoping to god that he hadn't.

She shook her head as she kissed him softly before moving to the bathroom to clean herself, Steve soon following.

* * *

><p>They were both lay on their backs in their bed looking at the ceiling, Steve's arm stretched out as she rested her head on his shoulder. He just wanted to savour every moment he got with her until he had to leave her. The movement that she made brought him out of his thoughts as she was now lay on her elbow on her side looking up at him.<p>

"We'll be okay you know," she told him, she wanted him to know that she would still be here when he came back.

He smiled and leant to kiss her forehead before returning to his previous position.

"Danny and the guys are only a phone call away and you can contact me right?" she asked, desperate to know whether or not she had to go the whole time without talking to him.

"Yeah course, it won't be very often but I'll get a chance to phone you when I can," he told her with a smile that reassured her completely.

She nodded before leaning over to turn the bedside lamp off. She kissed him before tracing his face with her fingers.

She moved to lay on her other side, which she found to be the most comfortable position she could find, her head still on his shoulder. He moved too so that now her back was against his chest, his strong arms around her allowing her to feel safe. She felt him kiss the back of her head before whispering, "everything will be okay, I love you" and with that she found herself drifting off to sleep, safe in the thoughts that she would be fine and so would he.


	13. ohana (family)

**Outfit in profile as usual. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>ohana (family)<strong>

Steve had been gone for just over two weeks now and she was finding it lonely. She'd gone back to work managing the bar but promised she'd only do light duties to make sure she recovered 100%. Steve had rung as much as he could but she just wanted him back. Danny and the guys had come to the house a few times to watch films with her which made her feel a bit better about the situation and Danny made sure he either rang or text her every day to make sure she was okay which she found sweet but truth be told she just wanted him home.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks now since Steve had gone away and she'd promised Kono that they'd have a day out together shopping and eating. However standing there looking at herself in the mirror made her think that maybe the eating part of the day was a bad choice. Her clothes were a lot tighter than she remembered.<p>

Tutting to herself she dived into her clothes yet again to find something that was a tad more comfortable before leaving to pick Kono up.

* * *

><p>Kono had tried on about 15 outfits altogether whilst Jess just found herself sat outside the changing room waiting for her to make yet another appearance.<p>

"Sooo what about this one?" she heard Kono announce as she came out with a tight blue bodycon dress making Jess lift her head. She looked amazing.

"Oh come on, what's up with your face? Is the dress that bad?" Kono asked as she found the same fed up expression on Jess's face that she had shown all day.

"Nothing, I'm fine honest," she replied eager for Kono to just drop the subject, "the dress is nice," she said as she pointed to it making yet another attempt to steer the topic to something else.

"Nooo way!" Kono told her as she came and filled the empty seat next to her, "what's going on with you?" she asked with a concerned tone.

She sighed. Kono had looked great in every single dress and outfit that she had tried on yet Jess could only focus on how she had felt when she noticed that her clothes were getting even tighter this morning and not in a good way.

She was hesitant at first to tell Kono what was wrong but soon realised by the time she had to take a breath that she had in fact told her everything that was wrong. The friendly advice that she was now waiting for never actually came instead all she saw was Kono sitting there with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, what?" she asked eager to know what was making Kono smile so much.

Kono jumped up and disappeared into the changing room. Now she was really confused. What was up with her? She didn't have time to think of the possible answers to that question as Kono had reappeared, this time in her own clothes, and was taking Jess by the hand, "come on!" she shouted before practically dragging her out of the shop.

Kono stopped outside the health shop and turned to face Jess with the same silly grin plastered all over her face. "Wait here!" she told Jess as once again she disappeared. She was gone for no more than two minutes before appearing in front of Jess with a bag and once again grabbing her by the hand and running in another direction.

"Okay," she heard Kono say as they stopped in front of the toilets. Opening the bag she placed whatever she had bought into Jess's hands. Looking down she was confused, it was a pregnancy test.

"Kono, I'm not pregnant, I haven't been sick or anything, trust me when I say I am definitely not pregnant!" she exclaimed laughing the whole thing off.

"Well humour me then at least?" Kono sighed, both trying to make the other see sense.

Jess shook her head but decided to go and take the test if only for her to come out and prove Kono wrong. This was nonsense! She found an empty toilet, unpacked the test and did whatever she needed to before placing the test on the side whilst she sorted herself out. She placed the test back into the box and placed it inside her bag. She washed her hands before making her way back outside to Kono who had now sat down on a bench waiting for her to come back out and spill the news.

"You took it?" Kono asked as she stood, grinning once again as Jess approached her.

"Yes, it's in my bag. But when I prove you wrong, you owe me lunch," she smirked, knowing that it was never going to come out positive.

Kono nodded, "DEAL! Now check it!"

Jess shook her head, laughing at how excitable Kono was right at this moment before reaching into her bag and picking out the box. She opened it up and brought out the test. They had now moved into a corner as she didn't want the whole of the shopping mall to see two women stood arguing over whether she was pregnant or not.

Taking one last look at Kono, who was practically jumping with excitement, she looked down at the test that was resting in her hands. Suddenly it was as if the whole world went silent. Her jaw dropped.

"Kono, this can't be right," she said quietly as she focused on the two lines that were now visible.

Kono leaned over and squealed so loud into Jess's eardrum that she was pretty sure her ear was beginning to bleed.

"I'm pregnant," she practically whispered before looking up, "Kono, I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed earning a few weird looks from people passing by.

"I TOLD YOU!" Kono screamed as she clapped her hands like a little child in a candy store.

"But I haven't been sick or anything?" she said trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Not everyone gets sick straight away Jess!" she replied before bringing her in for a hug. Kono pulled away confused.

"You are happy right?" she questioned not completely convinced by the shocked look that was still on Jess's face.

The silence that fell for no more than two minutes felt like an hour before a small smile appeared. "Yeah... yeah i am! Kono I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed as they both now jumped with excitement and hunted down the nearest diner to sit in and squeal about it a bit more.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jess and Kono had got back to the house they had told the rest of the guys practically straight away. They were completely made up for Jess and had promised that she'd be the one to break the news to Steve. But she didn't want to tell him over the phone, that's not how they did things. Whenever either of them had something to tell the other it was always done face to face. But now four weeks had passed and she didn't know when he was coming home. He had rung her briefly to let her know that he was hoping he'd be coming soon but the call was ended pretty soon when he was urged to get off the phone due to an emergency.<p>

She'd been to the doctors to confirm the pregnancy with Kono and was told that she and the baby were perfectly fine. She had gone with a thousand questions to ask the doctor, especially about the morning sickness that was nowhere to be seen, and was reassured when she was told that not every woman gets sick in the first trimester. She was about 12 weeks gone and had a cute little bump now developing. Night after night she found herself placing her hand on her stomach and feeling amazed at the thought that she had a life growing inside of her.

She was busy at work behind the bar serving a few regulars as she heard the door bell ring alerting the staff that someone had walked in. Looking up she found Danny and Chin walking over, arguing quietly between themselves about something. They stopped as they got to the bar and found a couple of stools to sit down on.

She smiled as she approached them, curious to know what they were doing in here so early, "didn't expect to see both of your faces in here this early! You finished work already?"

"I wish," Chin announced before asking for a water. Grabbing two bottles from the fridge, she placed them in front of them both and rested against the bar, "So what's up?"

"We're having a get together tonight at my house and want you to be there," Danny told her as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah okay, sounds good to me," she told him. It wasn't like she had anything else to do now was it.

"Great, Grace can't wait to see you," Danny told her as Chin answered his mobile that had rung for quite a while now.

She laughed as she realised what he had said, "wait.. So you told grace I was coming before ACTUALLY asking me?"

Danny raised his eyebrow as if it was obvious, "well yeah course I did, we all know you can't resist spending time with the best people in the world, can you?" he smirked. She shook her head playfully, he was right though, she loved spending time with them all. They had all been so good with her since Steve had gone away and for that she would be forever grateful. Chin signalled to Danny that they were needed elsewhere whilst still talking to whoever it was on the phone.

"So that's our cue to go and we will see you," he pointed towards her, "tonight! 8:30 okay for you?"

"Sure is," she smiled as Chin waved and whispered bye before leaving the bar.

* * *

><p>She had bought quite a few new outfits to accommodate her growing stomach and was happy with what she had chosen for tonight. Putting on her lipstick, she checked herself in the mirror once again before leaving to make her way to Danny's house.<p>

She was shocked when she arrived as there were more cars outside than she had expected. 'Thought this was just a get together' she thought to herself as she finally found a place to park. Walking up towards the house she could hear people in the back garden and decided to go round the back way. Kono was the first to see her as she jumped up and ran over to her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed before hugging her.

"Hey, thought this was just a small get together," she chuckled as she looked around and saw that it was now basically a party. Looking back at Kono she raised her eyebrow. She was just stood there staring hardly blinking.

"You okay?" Jess asked which seemed to bring Kono back to reality.

"God even pregnant you look amazing! Come on," and Jess laughed as Kono dragged her by the hand to the rest of the guys.

They all stood to greet her and give her a hug before Kono once again spoke up, "how is it that you still look THAT good even when you're pregnant!". Everyone laughed at the comment before Kamekona made his appearance known as he approached them, "Yeah you do look good sistah!" causing Jess to smile before giving him a hug.

Danny was making his way through everyone with Grace, greeting people as he went past before reaching the guys.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he realised that Jess had arrived before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"So this is a 'small' get together?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, relatively small," he answered as he looked around and smirked before winking at her playfully.

"Jess, do you wanna see the pond Danno got me?" Grace asked as she tugged on her skirt lightly.

"Sure pretty gal, let's go," she replied before smiling. Grace held out her hand, which Jess happily took, and let her lead the way to the back of the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>*Danny's POV* <strong>

Watching Grace lead Jess towards the pond he was relieved at the bit of privacy they now had. He checked his watch before turning to the guys, who were chatting among themselves, and coughed as a sign that he wanted all of them to take notice.

"Okay, we gotta get her in the house in the next twenty minutes or else everything goes downhill," he explained panicking that this would go wrong.

"Chill brah! You need to relax," Kamekona stated before offering him a beer.

"No this needs to go right!" he stated. He really was hoping this would all go the right way. Kono stood and made her way over to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, it'll be fine" she said before drinking the rest of her beer.

Five minutes had now passed and his heart was beating out of his chest. Kono called out to Jess causing her to make her way back with Grace towards them. "You wanna help me with the food inside?" Kono asked her causing Danny to breathe a sigh of relief.

Jess smiled, "Sure!"

Kono, Jess and Grace made their way back to the house as Danny ran towards the front of the house making sure the night went according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jess's POV*<strong>

Grace had gone upstairs to her room to check on her dolls, or something like that, leaving both Jess and Kono in the kitchen. Kono was making sure there were enough plastic cups for everybody whilst Jess was cutting up some cucumber for the salad Danny had started to make but not finished.

"You want anything else adding to this?" Jess asked as she finished putting the cucumber in the bowl. She was confused when there wasn't a reply to her question. "Kono?" she asked again searching the cupboards for the salad dressing. Again silence filled the room.

"Kono?" she asked again this time a little louder as she turned around to find that the kitchen was now empty. Raising her eyebrows she wiped her hands on the towel before making her way to the front room curious as to where she could have gone. She entered the front room and saw that the front door was wide open and she could now hear several voices and a car door shut.

She was certain that she had heard Kono out there so she made her way outside. Sure enough, as she made her way outside, there they were. Kono, Chin and Danny stood looking like children that had just been caught stealing cookies. Making her way over to them the shocked expressions that they had on their face seemed to fade and were now replaced with huge smiles.

"What you all doing out here?" she asked curious to know why they were all stood out here and now curious to know what the huge smiles were about.

"You know leaving a pregnant woman alone with cookies isn't a very good idea," she told them and still they stood there, their smiles just as huge as before and still silent. She shook her head, realising that they obviously weren't going to tell her what was wrong, so she turned to make her way back to the house.

And there he was.

Her man. Stood in front of the house smiling.

She couldn't move and immediately could feel the tears prick at her eyes. He slowly walked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers until he was stood in front of her. Looking down at her stomach and then back up at her she could see he too was smiling and that tears were beginning to prick at his eyes too. Words didn't need to be spoken in order for her to see that he was happy. Reaching out she took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach as happy tears fell down her cheeks.

"They told me there was gonna be a surprise.. I never once thought the surprise would be that I get to be a dad," he told her quietly as he looked back up at her still smiling, his hand still placed on her stomach.

"You really do look beautiful," he said before placing his hand behind her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

She simply couldn't describe how happy she was right now. The man she truly loved was back and her family was now whole again. He was truly happy at the thought of him becoming a father and that's all the reassurance she'd ever need. Steve, the baby and the team behind her were the only people in the world that mattered right now. This was her family.

This was her ohana.


End file.
